Family Matters
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Sequel to "Miracles". Zoe's pregnant with Baby Walker number three, but with twins and the stress of running an ED, can she cope with the news that her Dad has cancer, and plan a wedding? Trigger warning for some chapters (but there is fluff as well)
1. Chapter 1

Family Matters…

**A/N**

**So this is the sequel to "Zoe and Max-Miracles" I hope that you all enjoy, and don't be fooled into thinking it's all fluff-it isn't… that's all I'm saying for now!**

**Set a month after the last chapter of Miracles, so it makes Zoe around two months pregnant with Mini Walker number three :D**

**Trigger warning for this chapter, and others too. This fic is quite personal to me because the type of cancer Zoe's dad has is the same type my Grandma, who passed away because of it, had 5 years ago, I'm writing this fic to help myself let go and deal with it, so I'd appreciate it if you could all be nice :-) **

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xx**

"I feel ill" Zoe stated. She was snuggled up in bed with Max, Sophia and Ethan were in their cots, asleep.

"Well you generally do when you are pregnant! Remember your morning sickness last time?" asked Max, giving her a kiss.

"Ugh" Zoe sighed.

"Seriously though, are you sure that you don't want me to get you something?"

"No, I'm fine" his fiancée said. At that moment, her phone went off. "Can you see who that is, please?" she asked.

"It's a text from your sister, Lily. She says that could you please ring up soon, your mum has some news… but it's not good" Max informed Zoe.

"Oh" she nodded in understanding.

"Max… You promise that you'll support me? If the news is what I think it is, I'm going to need lots of help" Zoe said.

"Of course" he pulled her close. "I love you to bits" he smiled.

"I love you too"

"The news isn't about you, is it?" Max looked rather worried.

"No, it's about my Dad. You see, he's been having various tests, it's for thyroid cancer, its terminal but it's very rare" Zoe replied.

"Ah, okay. How come you didn't tell me before?" he enquired.

"Mum didn't tell me until yesterday."

"Oh." Max frowned. "Why?"

"She didn't want to worry me" answered Zoe.

"Well, whatever happens, I'll be with you"

"I know you will" Zoe replied as one of the twins started to cry.

"I'll go and get the twins, then we'll ring my parents" she said.

"Okay"

Zoe went to Sophia and Ethan's room and carried them back to her and Max's room.

She handed Ethan to Max and sat down on the bed, Sophia in her arms.

"Da-da" Ethan murmured.

"Da-da" Max repeated, distracted by Sophia, whose hand was dangerously close to Zoe's hair.

"Ow!" Zoe squeaked as Sophia pulled her hair. Max chuckled.

"It's not funny!" The clinical lead protested as Max passed her her phone.

"Hmm" Max disagreed.

"I'm ringing my mum now" Zoe said.

Max jogged Ethan up and down on his knee to keep his son quiet.

Zoe dialled her Mum's number on her phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Zee?"

"Hi mum, have you had the news about dad?"

"Yes. It's definitely thyroid cancer, stage five. Terminal. At most, he has three months to live" Zoe's mum, Alice, stated.

"Okay." Zoe gulped, she thought he Dad would have longer. "Is he going to start chemo soon?"

"Yes, that'll only prolong his life though. He's having treatment at Holby Hospital so you can see him. Would it be okay for us to come and stay for a while?"

"Sure" Zoe replied. "I'll ring you later, bye for now. Love you Mum, tell Dad I love him too, won't you?"

"I will, love you too Zee"

Zoe put her phone down on the bed and nodded at Max. "Stage five. Terminal." She said.

"Oh, Zoe" Max said, pulling her close.

"He's only got months" his fiancée said, beginning to cry.

Max kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently. "I love you Zoe, and I promise we'll get through your Dad's illness together"

"I know." Zoe sniffed.

"We've got work at 1, but d'you want me to call in sick for us?" Max enquired.

Zoe rested her head against his chest and shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll go in and do some paperwork.

"Okay, I'm sure Rebecca won't mind." Max smiled.

"Yeah, good thing Connie's not in today!" Zoe replied. She was getting on with Connie now, but the two were still a little cautious around one another.

"I agree" Max nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Keeping It Together

"Are you sure about this?" asked Max as they made their way into Holby.

"Yeah, I'll just go in and do some paperwork." Replied Zoe, navigating Ethan and Sophia's buggy up a step.

"We need to arrange a scan as well" he prompted.

"I'll arrange one today" Zoe promised.

"Okey doke" Max smiled, sliding an arm around her waist.

They made their way into the ED.

"Hello" Rebecca fell into step next to Max.

"Hi, Rebecca. Max, can you tell everyone that I'm having a chat with Rebecca and I'll be two minutes?" Zoe enquired.

"Of course." Max answered.

"What's up?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, I have some good and some bad news. The good news is that I'm pregnant again, I found out over Christmas." Zoe said as Rebecca opened the door to their shared office to let her wheel the buggy in.

"That's wonderful!" Rebecca beamed as they sat down. "But what's the bad news?"

"My dad has terminal thyroid cancer, one of the rarest types."

"Oh, Zoe."

"I know. It couldn't have come at a worse time… Everything seemed to be perfect." Tears threatened to spill down the Clinical Lead's cheeks.

Rebecca put her arm around Zoe. "I'm always here, you know that."

"I do" Zoe smiled.

"Come on" Rebecca stood up. "Let's go and see the team."

Zoe stood up also. "I'll take Sophia out with me, she's a bit grizzly." She said.

She got Sophia out of her buggy and the three made their way out to the staff area where the ED staff were waiting for them.

"Hello, everyone. I have some good news and some bad news." Said Zoe, biting her lip nervously. "Firstly, I'll tell you the good news. I'm pregnant, again." She announced.

"Congratulations" said Lily.

"But," Zoe continued. "My dad has terminal thyroid cancer, and he's having treatment here, and he's staying with Max and I for a while."

"I'm sorry, Zoe" said Robyn.

"Thank you, Robyn. Obviously I will be taking compassionate leave when he… passes away."

"We're always here for you, you know that." Smiled Rita.

"I do. Anyway, Lily and Ethan, you are in cubicles today. Tess, Rebecca, and Robyn in Resus, and everyone else you're wherever you are needed." Zoe informed them all.

The team dispersed.

"D'you want me to take Soph back to your office?" Robyn asked.

"Okey doke" Said Zoe, handing Sophia to her.

Sophia smiled."Ma-ma!" she said. Zoe laughed.

"No, not ma-ma! Mama is me!"

Max made his way up to Zoe and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just about" she nodded.

"Good. Page me if you need anything." He said, giving her a kiss.

"I will, see you soon." Smiled Zoe.

The shift went by uneventfully. It ended at 9, and Zoe, Max and the twins went home, Zoe and Max had tea, Zoe fed the twins and the pair went to bed.

Max woke up again around three in the morning, to the sound of Sophia crying. He then realized that Zoe wasn't sleeping next to him. He instantly panicked, worried that she'd gone off on her own somewhere.

He changed Sophia's nappy and looked for Zoe. She wasn't upstairs, so Max went downstairs.

His fiancée was curled up in front of the dying log fire, snuggled up in what Max recognised as his Holby hoodie.

"That's mine" he scolded gently, making her jump.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my Dad." She sighed.

Max sat next to her and handed her Sophia. "She needs feeding, and a bit of a cuddle from her Mummy" he explained.

Zoe nodded and began to breastfeed her daughter. "I'm just really worried" she admitted as she brushed a stray piece of hair from Sophia's forehead.

"I know" Max said, kissing her. "We'll pull through it"

"I thought that I was going to break down in front of everybody today" Zoe admitted.

"But you didn't. By the way, I booked a scan for you today, I thought you'd forget, what with everything." He smiled.

"When?"

"Tuesday, 10 in the morning." he smiled.

"It's so strange that I'm carrying new life inside me yet my Dad's life is going to end soon." Zoe stated, unconsciously rubbing her tummy.

"I know, that's life though"

"It certainly is. Despite everything, I am looking forward to meeting our third little one."

"I'm not looking forward to your mood swings, being sent out at silly o'clock to get which food our baby wants, and your snoring! You snored a lot louder when you were pregnant with the twins, thankfully the loud snoring hasn't started yet, this time!" answered Max.

"You love me!" giggled Zoe.

"That I do" Max beamed. He knew that the four (and a half) , seven counting Zoe 's parents and Lily, of them would get through the next few weeks together, as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I know it's unrelated to this fic but the news has just broken that Andrea Swift, Taylor Swift's mum, has been diagnosed with cancer (Taylor's my favourite singer, that's why I'm shocked and saddened at the news) , part of the reason I'm writing this is to raise awarness of cancer, and how it can impact anyone, and what it's like to see a close family member/friend die from it, so I'd appreciate a review to see how I'm doing with that and stuff?**

**Laura xxx**

"I can't believe this is happening again" Said Zoe as she and Max made their way up to the maternity ward for her scan.

"I can't either" Zoe admitted.

"Is Tess going to check you over and stuff?" enquired Max.

"Yeah, she is." Zoe replied.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

Zoe bit her lip. "A little, not as much I was with the twins though"

She had the scan, and it was revealed that Mini Walker number three was due on the 8th of August.

"That's only a couple of weeks before your birthday" Max said to Zoe.

"Oh yeah! That's nice!" Zoe realized.

"It is" Max smiled as Tess handed her the scan printouts.

"Zoe, I don't want you to get too stressed during this pregnancy, so you can take some time off if you wish" Tess stated.

"I know" Zoe smiled. "Thank you Tess" she said, giving her friend a hug.

"You give the best hugs" Zoe beamed.

"I know I do" Tess laughed.

"Stop hugging. We have work to do" ordered Max.

"Grump!" Zoe hopped off the hospital bed and took his hand.

"See you two in a bit" said Tess.

"See you" Zoe smiled as her pager went off. "Ah, two casualties coming in to resus, you'd better make it snappy in case Rita tells you off!" she said to Tess.

"I will do!"

"Right, back to work" Zoe marched off to the lift.

"I thought that you were going to spend the day doing paperwork?" Max enquired when they were in the lift.

"I've changed my mind"

"That's women all over!"

"Mm hm."

The rest of their shift went by uneventfully.

Zoe was wheeling the twins out of the ED when her phone began to ring.

"Can you get that for me, please?" she asked Max.

"Okey doke"

Max got Zoe's phone out of her bag and answered it.

"It's your Mum, she says that would it be okay if she and your Dad come down here tomorrow? His treatment starts the day after"

"Sure" Zoe smiled.

After the phone call ended, tears began to slip down the Clinical Lead's face.

"Come here" said Max, stopping the buggy.

Zoe snuggled her head into his chest and began to sob. He wrapped her arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"It's okay, Zo" he reassured her.

"I know" she sniffed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Chats and Plans

A few weeks later…

Zoe's dad had started his chemo, often he was too ill to have it at the hospital so Zoe and Tess administered it at Zoe and Max's house.

Zoe found it difficult, putting the drip into her father's arm or hand, she often collapsed into tears soon afterwards. But Max was always there with a hug, and a kiss.

"I feel so tired of this" Zoe stated one morning, she and Max were snuggled up on the sofa together.

"I know" Max said, rubbing her back gently.

"What's the time, by the way? We need to be in work for two" Zoe asked, snuggling into him.

"It's only 11" Max reassured her.

"Good, Tess is coming round with the next lot of chemo for Dad at 1:30, I'll help her with that and then we can go, Mum's going to look after Sophia and Ethan today, by the way" Zoe answered as Ethan began to wriggle around in her arms.

"What's up with you? Mr Wriggler!" Zoe asked her son. Ethan simply yawned at her.

"He's cheeky" Max laughed.

"He is!" Zoe agreed, placing a kiss on Ethan's cheek. "I wouldn't change the pair of them for the world, though"

"I wouldn't change you for the world either"

"Oh shut up" Zoe laughed.

At this, Sophia clapped her hands.

"Did she just?"

"She did! Come on Soph, do it again!" Zoe said, clapping her hands to see if the baby would imitate her.

"Ma-ma" said Sophia, then clapped her hands together,

Max cuddled his daughter close. "Clever girl!" he praised her.

"She is" Zoe agreed.

Sophia clapped her hands again, with what seemed a smug grin on her face.

"Yes, you're a clever girl!" Zoe grinned, she knew that Sophia knew that she was being talked about.

"We've come so far as a couple" Max reflected.

"How d'you mean?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I never thought that when I bought you those lilies I'd be engaged to you almost two years later"

"Me neither. Remember when Robyn nearly caught us the next day?"

"Yes, and our argument! I thought I'd lost you" Max said.

"You did, a few months later. But then I decided to come back and crash my car, and as they say, the rest is history!" Zoe laughed.

"Yep! Max agreed. "Anyway, I'm going to go and ask your parents what they want for lunch, d'you have any preference?"

"Anything apart from wholemeal bread, even the sight of it is making me feel sick at the moment!"

Max handed Ethan to Zoe and left the room. Zoe checked her phone.

"Oh my God!" she said, as she realized something, the date was February 27th, on February 28th last year Max had proposed to her. At that moment, her phone buzzed, indicating a text from Max.

"I hear you've remembered the date tomorrow? Well we might be going out for dinner! Xxx" it read.

"Ah okay, without the twins? :-/ you sure they'll be okay? Xxx"

"Yes! Your mum and dad are looking after them, I've just confirmed it! Anyway get that gorgeous bum of yours downstairs and talk to me instead of texting me! Xxx" he answered.

**A/N**

**Any guesses as to why the 28th of February is special for Zax? Hint: A certain ep of Cas was aired on that day! Teehee :P**

**Oh and I'm not sure when I'm going to update next, I'm off on my holidays on Monday and I'm not back until next Sunday-I will try to update during the week though!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Here I am with chapter five! I hope you all enjoy, and a review or two would be lovely seeing as it's my 16th Birthday! :P**

**Also I'm not sure when I'm going to update next, so please bear with me!**

**Laura xxx**

**The next day...**

"Do I look okay?" Zoe asked her mum for the millionth time. She was about to go downstairs and Max was going to take her on their anniversary dinner.

"Yes, you look beautiful!" Alice replied, truthfully, Zoe looked stunning in a long black dress, white shoes, her hair hung in curls, and she wore a white wrap.

"Thanks, Mum. Are you sure that you'll be okay with Sophia and Ethan?"

"Yes!" her Mum replied with smile. She gave Zoe a quick hug. "Now go, don't keep him waiting, he's been planning this for ages!"

"Okay" Zoe said, and said bye to her Dad, and went downstairs.

Max was dressed in a tux. "Zoe, you look incredible" he breathed when he saw her.

"Oh be quiet" she blushed.

"No, seriously, you're stunning" Max said truthfully.

Zoe put her hand on her small bump. "Hear that, Mini Walker? Your Daddy is a right charmer!" she said to her unborn baby.

They got to the restaurant and were seated.

They ordered and Max ordered water for both of them, despite her protests, and that just because she couldn't drink didn't mean that he didn't have to either.

Zoe ordered a very small portion of burger and chips, to Maxs' annoyance. "We could've gone down to the pier and had this! Why don't you order something fancy?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Because I don't want to" Zoe teased.

"Fine" Max had ordered stuffed crab, with a side of vegetables, and a fancy arrangement of complimenting sauces.

"Just because you're eating fancy doesn't mean I have to, just like me with the drinking" Zoe said.

"Okay" Max sighed.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Zoe asked, snuggling into him. They were sitting on a sofa against the back wall of the restaurant, the quietest place.

"Several times" Max smiled back.

"Well, I do. Love you, I mean, a lot." Zoe rambled on happily.

"If you were allowed to drink alcohol I'd swear you were drunk, but you're pregnant which means you can't" said Max.

"Watch it Walker!" she jabbed him in the ribs.

"You'll be Mrs Walker at some point" Max beamed.

"I will be. We'll have to put the wedding on hold for a while, what with my Dad and everything, you don't mind, do you?" she enquired.

"I don't, and like I said, I can't wait to meet our third baby" he answered, putting his hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist on her tummy.

"I can't wait to marry you, either"

"I can't wait either, wifey!"

"Cheeky!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Chats and Nursery Rhymes

"Zoe, your Dad wants a chat with you." Max said to her a few days later.

"Is he okay?" Zoe panicked.

"He's had a rest and taken something to eat, so he's okay. Now go." Max ordered.

Zoe went upstairs to her Mum and Dad's room.

Her dad was in sitting up in bed, Zoe knew this was very hard for him as, by now, he was quite sick.

"Hello Zee" he smiled. Zoe smiled and him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Dad" she said, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"How are the twins?"

"They're fine, thank you. Sophia keeps repeating 'ma-ma' all the time" his daughter answered proudly.

"Oh, bless her. That reminds me, Zoe. I have a request: if you new baby is a girl could you name her Madison?" Zoe's dad said.

"After Auntie Maddie?"

"Yes, she couldn't have children of her own and she asked if we could name you after her, but we decided against that, and then Lily came along." Her Dad answered.

His daughter giggled "I remember when I found out that I was going to be a big sister, I started crying and said that there was no way that she was allowed to share my room!"

"I remember that well" he dad smiled sadly.

"Dad, I love you, a lot you know." Zoe said, holding his hand.

"I love you too" Her dad smiled.

The pair talked for a while longer, until Zoe's Dad fell asleep, she smiled and left him to it.

"Is he okay?" her mum asked.

"Yeah, we had a chat about things, he's sleeping now" Zoe informed her.

"Okay" her mum smiled.

Zoe went downstairs, where Max was sitting on the sofa, Sophia on his lap. Ethan was on his play mat, batting at a toy giraffe which dangled from a frame above him.

"Hey hey" Zoe smiled at Ethan, and sat down next to him.

"How is your Dad?" Max asked.

"He's okay" Zoe smiled, adjusting the frame above Ethan.

Ethan crawled over to his Mum and sat down next to her. "Ma-ma"

"Ma-ma" Zoe replied, and smiled at him. she put her hands over her eyes. Ethan giggled.

Zoe put her hands over her eyes. Ethan giggled.

Zoe took her hands away from her face and smiled at her son. "Peek a boo!" she giggled. Ethan giggled too.

"I love you Mister" Zoe informed her baby, and sat up and pulled him onto her lap.

"Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock" Zoe began to sing, bouncing him up and down on her knee. Max sat down next to her, holding Sophia.

"The clock struck one and down he ran, hickory dickory dock" Max finished the rest of the rhyme.

"I didn't know you knew that" Zoe beamed.

"Well I do" Max replied.

Sophia clapped her hands. "Mo-ma"

"Does that mean more?" Zoe asked, Sophia obviously didn't reply.

"She can't answer!"

"Mo? More?" Zoe persisted.

"Mo-ma!" Sophia clapped her hands again. Zoe began to hum twinkle twinkle, little star, she'd forgotten the words.

Max began to sing, Zoe slowly remembered the words and joined in.

"Ma-ma!" Sophia smiled approvingly, once they'd finished.

"I never thought that I'd see you singing nursery rhymes!" Max admitted to Zoe.

"Ah, I'm full of surprises!" Zoe said, before blowing a raspberry to make Ethan giggle.

"Child!" Max stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're even more childish, sticking your tongue out! At least I'm doing stuff to amuse them, not to annoy somebody!" Zoe protested.

"That's true. I'm unbelievably lucky to have you and the twins, even if you can be annoying at times!"

"I know you are! Me too, Max." Zoe admitted as she placed a kiss on his lips. Sophia grumbled slightly.

"Yes, I love you too!" Zoe said as she gave her daughter a cuddle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Operations and Behaving

A few weeks later…

Zoe's dad was getting worse, steadily. He couldn't sit up anymore and was barely awake, he had been brought into Holby Hospital for an MRI scan, and the tumor in his throat was getting bigger, despite the chemo.

Zoe was four months pregnant by now, and despite her Dad's illness, she was starting to look forward to her child kicking, finding out their gender etc. At the weekend she and Max were hoping to go shopping to get a new cot and a few baby clothes.

The Clinical Lead sat down at her desk and filled out a patient's notes.

Connie came in. "Zoe, there's an RTC in Resus"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" Zoe promised, smiling at Connie briefly.

"Are you…alright?"

"Yeah, fine. A few back pains, but that's it" Zoe smiled. She could go home if she wanted, because all of the consultants were there: Rebecca, Ash, Connie, Dylan, and herself. Only two of the junior doctors were on shift, and only Robyn and Rita were there nurse-wise.

Zoe finished her patient's notes and got up, picked her phone and Ipad, and headed out.

She assessed and treated the RTC patient, thankfully it wasn't too dramatic.

"Okay?" Max asked. Zoe nodded. "Yeah, we didn't lose the lady, I think she just needs to go to AAU to be checked over and she'll be okay."

"Good. I miss the people on Darwin and Keller."

"Well, I might take a trip up to Darwin today, it'll be nice." Zoe decided. She could do with a day upstairs.

Zoe arranged for her and Max to spend the rest of the day on the Darwin ward, there wasn't any need for her to be in the ED but she wanted to spend the day at work.

She spotted Mo and Elliot on their way back from the coffee machine. "I'm back!" she called.

"Hey!" Mo beamed.

"Zoe, long time no see!" Elliot greeted his fellow doctor warmly.

"Where's Jac?" Zoe asked.

"Day off. And Jonny, in fact. Baby Naylor number two is on the way!" grinned Mo.

"Well, Mini Walker number three is on his or her way as well! And that's great news" beamed Zoe.

"It is, and congratulations." Said Mo.

"Right, patients to treat" Elliot prompted.

"And patients to wheel around. Bye Zo" said Max.

"See you" Zoe said with a smile.

"So where's Sophia and Ethan? Also, when's Mini Walker 3 due?" Mo asked.

"They're at home, with my parents, Mini walker number 3 is due on August 8th." The other woman said.

"Ah okay. Little Emma's almost four now, and talking like there's no tomorrow!" Mo laughed.

"Oh bless! I can't imagine my two talking properly! Soph has started to talk, Ethan the odd mumble."

"Right, Elliot is needed in theatre, so it's just you, me, and Adele." Mo said a while later.

"That's fine, am I going to be needed in theatre?" Zoe enquired.

"You might be, later on."

"Okey doke" Zoe replied. She treated her patients, and when two o'clock rolled, around, she had her break in the nurse's station.

"You okay?"Max asked .

"Yeah, I want to be in theatre though." The consultant grumbled.

"Well your chance will come." Max assured her.

"I hope so"

The pair had some lunch and had a chat to Adele, and then, sure enough, Zoe and Mo were needed in theatre for a lung transplant.

Zoe got into scrubs, and scrubbed in.

She and Mo completed the procedure with ease, Zoe had been trained in theatre and loved it as much as emergency medicine.

"That was a bit touch-and-go" Mo commented after the procedure was finished.

"It was, I enjoyed it though" Zoe smiled as she got her scrub cap off, and shook her almost shoulder length hair out.

"Same here." Mo said as they made their way back to Darwin.

"I need to sit down quite soon, and Max, Zoe said as she saw her fiancée, "I need a cuppa ASAP!"

"Yes Ma'am" Max smiled.

"You've got him well trained!" Commented Mo with a chuckle.

"I have!" Zoe agreed.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly, when 6'oclock came round, Zoe changed out of hr scrubs into her normal clothes, and waited for Max in the staff room.

"Hey gorgeous" Max smiled as he entered the rom a few moments later.

"Hi" Zoe smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Max took her hand and they made their way to the staff car park.

"D'you think Sophia and Ethan behaved themselves today?" Zoe asked on the way home.

"Yeah, they know that their Granny won't stand for any nonsense!" Max laughed.

They got home and Zoe opened the door. "Mum?" she called.

"Hello" her Mum said, coming down the stairs, Sophia in her arms. "I've just put Ethan down for a nap" she said, handing Sophia to her daughter.

"Hello little one" Zoe said, giving Sophia a kiss on the cheek. "Have you been good today?" she asked her daughter.

Sophia looked at Alice, as if asking her grandmother to tell Zoe that she'd been as good as gold. Alice smiled.

"Yes, they've been little angels." she informed Zoe.

"I told you that they would good!" Max said.

"Yeah, they're perfect, just like me!" Zoe said cheekily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Shocks and Decisions

A few days later…

"Zoe, Zoe!" Max called up the stairs.

"What?"

"It's your Dad, he's really confused"

"How confused?"

"He keeps asking for his sister, I thought you said she passed away a while ago?" Max said.

"Oh. And yes, she died a few years ago." Zoe got up, and looked panicky.

"I think I'd better call the Macmillan nurses" she said.

"I already have done, Tess and Rebecca are on their way too." Max smiled.

"This is why I love you" Zoe said, and made her way downstairs.

"Lily?" Zoe's dad asked when his daughter entered the room.

"Dad, it's me, Zoe. D'you know where you are?" Zoe asked.

"Are we at home? Lily, are we at home?" Her Dad answered.

Zoe shook her head. "We're not, Dad. We're at my house, Zoe's house, with Sophia, Ethan, Mum, and Max?" she prompted.

"Who's Max?" Her Dad was obviously very confused, as her parents had known Max for well over a year now, plus they visited Liverpool on a regular basis.

"My fiancée?"

"Who?"

Zoe realized that her Dad was extremely confused. She could lose him, within days.

"Tess and Rebecca are here" Max informed his fiancée and her Mum.

"Okay" Zoe said, adjusting her Dad's pillows and waiting for her staff to come.

"Hi Zoe, Max. And Alice, I assume?" Tess asked, coming into the room.

"Yes, I am." Smiled Alice.

Zoe and her Mum quickly filled the other women in on what happened.

"We'd have to wait for the Macmillan nurses, but I think it's the cancer." Rebecca stated. Tess nodded in agreement.

The Macmillan nurses arrived and had a discussion with Zoe, Tess, and Alice.

"I think the best thing would be a "Pathway To Dying" programme, it's palliative drugs scheme, which at the end of, you father will pass away. If he's kept awake he's only going to get worse, he can never go back to normal." One of the nurses, Kate, said.

"Okay." Zoe nodded. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I think so too. How long will it take for him... to, you know?" Alice enquired.

"Anything from 12 to 48 hours. "

The Macmillan nurses went back to the hospital to pick up the correct drugs which gave the family time to say goodbye.

"Dad, I know you don't understand anything, but I love you and, well, this is goodbye." Zoe said in one of his quieter moments.

She talked some more to her Dad, and eventually left the room, tears rolling down her face.

Her Mum went into the room, and almost closed the door, leaving it ajar incase her husband lashed out again.

Max was in he and Zoe's bedroom.

"Where are Sophia and Ethan?

"They are asleep, in their cots, see?" Max indicated to the cots on the left of the room.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Did you put them down for a nap?" Zoe enquired.

"Sophia fell asleep, Ethan was heading that way so I decided to settle them whilst I could" Max said.

Zoe sat down next to him. "Thank you" she smiled gratefully. She was still in shock.

"D'you want to get something to eat?" Max asked.

Zoe shook her head and shuffled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just hold me, Max." She ordered him.

"Okay." he smiled, kissing her on the forehead gently.

**A/N**

**Reviews really would be welcome as this did happen with my Grandma, so again it's quite personal. Technically, the "Pathway To Dying" programme is only available in one or two hospitals in the UK, (to my knowledge, anyway) but I've decided to take slight artistic license!**

**Laura xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-This Is Goodbye

A few hours later...

Zoe's dad was getting weaker and weaker, almost, it seemed, by the minute. Zoe stayed with Max, Tess occasionally came to them to update them on Zoe's dad's progress. Zoe didn't want to see her dad in a medically induced coma, and she didn't want to see him once he was dead. She knew the images would stay with her for the rest of her life, and she didn't want to be haunted by them.

The consultant eventually fell asleep in Max's arms.

"Zoe... Oh" Said Tess as she stood at the doorway.

"She's exhausted." Explained Max as Zoe shifted around.

"I can see that. What I came to say is that her Dad is getting very weak, his heart rate is dropping." Tess said.

"Okay" Max said and gently shook Zoe awake. "Zoe, wake up, sweetheart."

"Huh?" Zoe asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's your Dad, he's getting weaker, he's about to pass away." Max explained.

Zoe blinked a few times and then realized. "Oh, okay."

"D'you want to say goodbye or anything?" Tess enquired.

Zoe shook her head decisively. "I made a choice not to see him, the image of him really ill will stick with me forever, and I don't want that to happen." She explained.

"Okay, I get that." Said Tess, then left.

"Are you sure about this, Zo? As in really sure?"

"Yes." Zoe smiled.

She heard Sophia shifting around in her cot.

Zoe lifted her daughter up and into her arms. "Hey little one, did you have a nice nap?"

Zoe sat back on the bed and sat Sophia on her lap.

Sophia gazed into her mother's eyes. "Ma"

"That's me" Zoe smiled slightly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Max.

"Tired, ill, before you ask I believe the baby is fine. Whatever happens, the day after tomorrow it's the four month scan and we are going." Said Zoe firmly.

"I know that." Max knew Zoe didn't want to miss the appointment.

Zoe and Max played with the twins for a while, had something to eat, and afterwards, Max had a suggestion.

"How about a film, to take your mind off things?"

"Yes please." Said Zoe gratefully. "Can we watch Frozen?"

"Fine" Max smiled, rolling his eyes with a smile. Zoe loved Frozen, and so did Sophia.

Zoe settled the twins onto her lap. Halfway through the film, her son and daughter had fallen asleep on her. She was on the verge of falling asleep as well.

"Zoe? It's your dad, he's just passed away." Rebecca informed them a while later.

Tears fell down Zoe's face. "This is it, then." She stated.

Max nodded. "It is. The coroner, ambulance, and funeral people will have to come and confirm the death and everything, I think Tess is going to sort it?"

Tess nodded. "I am."

"Thank you" Said Zoe.

A while later, the death of Zoe's dad had been confirmed, and his body had been taken away. Zoe had put the twins to bed, as it was now almost 2AM, and she and her mum sat downstairs, talking. The Macmillan nurses, and Rebecca and Tess had left a while ago. Max had gone up to bed.

"I can't believe he's gone" Zoe's Mum, Alice, stated.

"I know." Zoe replied.

"The cancer, it took him away so quickly."

"But he exceeded the expectations, he lived for more than 6 weeks with it, plus his scans were good." Zoe slipped into Doctor mode.

"I know, I know. Anyway, we'd better go to bed." Alice got up.

Zoe gave her Mum a hug, and didn't want to let her go.

"I love you Mum."

"I love you too, Zee. And I'm very proud of you, the way you've kept it all together over these last few weeks."

"Thank you."

The pair parted and Zoe went up to bed. She got into her nightclothes and got into bed.

"Hi" Max mumbled sleepily.

"Hello, I thought you were asleep?" Zoe questioned.

"I did sleep for a bit, you woke me up though."

"Thanks!" Zoe answered sarcastically, snuggling into him.

"So is your Mum going up to bed soon?"

"Yeah, I think so. Listen Max, I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"Why don't we ask her to come and live with us? My mum, I mean? I don't think she'll want to go and live in Liverpool again in her large house, and Lily has Poppy and Amy to cope with, so she won't be able to look after her. Besides, it's been nice to have her and Dad here." Zoe explained. She avoided the subject of her Dad, she didn't want to get emotional when she was just about to go to sleep.

""Yeah, that'll be nice, actually. When Mini Walker number three arrives we'll be a big family." Max said. "I love you, Spiderman." He smiled.

"Love you too, Mary Jane. Thank you for today."

"It's alright, I told you I'll always be there for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N**

**So seeing as the last chapter was really sad, this is lighter, I know Zoe seems quite happy etc but I wanted to make it happy :) **

**Reviews would be lovely!**

**Laura xxx**

The next day...

Zoe had woken up fairly early, and had called her sister, Lily. Lily had decided to come over with Amy and Poppy as soon as possible, luckily it was the holidays so they weren't being pulled out of school.

Zoe's dad had planned his own funeral meticulously, so Zoe didn't have to stress about that. They were yet to set a date, but the service was only going to be quite short.

Tess had arranged compassionate leave for Zoe, for Max as well because Zoe needed some company, and comfort.

Zoe had spent the day doing jobs and waiting for Lily and her nieces to arrive, also sorting her Dad's things out to give away, none of her family members wanted to keep anything.

"Funerals are like family reunions." Zoe stated as she sat next to Max. Her mum was upstairs, on the phone to her sister, and Max was in the lounge with the twins.

"Why?"

"Well, when I was little, either hatches, matches, or dispatches were the only time I could see my extended family." Zoe said.

"Hatches, matches and dispatches?" Max frowned "What's that?"

"A hatch is a christening, match is a wedding and a dispatch is a funeral." Zoe explained, cuddling Sophia. The little girl was grizzly, she'd picked up on the fact that her Mum was sad.

"Oh, okay" Max nodded in understanding. "I get it now."

"So you've never heard of that saying before?"

"Nope."

"Hmm..." Zoe answered. "I think Sophia's picked up on the fact that things aren't quite right, she's a bit grizzly."

"Babies can pick up on things like that" Max commented, squeezing Zoe's hand gently.

"I'm still in shock." Zoe stated.

Max pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We'll get through it, you know."

"I know we will" said Zoe. Her phone buzzed.

"It's Lily," the Clinical Lead announced. "She's about 10 minutes away."

"Okay" Max nodded. "I was just about to say shall we clear the twin's toys away, but then I realized that you have done it!"

"Hmm, I needed to distract myself." Zoe stated.

"I understand" Max smiled.

Sophia sneezed, and looked rather shocked, blinking her large blue orbs in confusion.

Zoe smiled at her daughter. "It's nothing to worry about! Just the sun" she said. The sun's rays, which were still quite watery in early March, streamed through the window.

"Ethan always puts his hands over his eyes if it's sunny" Max smiled.

"Like you do when I wake you up by opening the curtains on a warm day!" Zoe smiled.

"Oh yeah, like father like son, although Sophia does the same" Max agreed.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Lily and the twins" Zoe stated, getting up and making her way down the hall to let her sibling in.

Zoe opened the door, and Lily fell into her arms and started to cry.

"Shh, it's all right" Zoe rubbed her sister's back gently, just like she had done many a time when they both were little.

"Is Mummy okay?" Asked Poppy.

"Yes, she is." Zoe smiled at her youngest niece.

Lily let Zoe go and wiped her eyes. "Where's Mum?" She asked.

"Upstairs, on the phone to one of her sisters, I'm not sure which one!" smiled her sister. Her mum had four sisters, and Zoe was apt to get them mixed up.

"Oh, okay." Lily said as she stepped inside.

"Auntie Zoe!" smiled Amy, giving Zoe a cuddle.

"Hello, Amy" the elder answered, smiling. "How are you?"

"Okay, thank you. Poppy was sick in the car, twice." she informed her aunt.

"Oh dear, I get travel sick at times" Zoe chuckled as the twins sat down next to Max.

"Can I go upstairs to Mum?" Lily enquired.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on these cheeky little monkeys!" Zoe grinned.

Poppy chose to ignore her aunt's joke. "Can I give Ethan a cuddle?" she asked Max.

"Yeah, of course you can" smiled Zoe, lifting Ethan, who was in he and Sophia's little play gym, up.

She placed Ethan carefully on Poppy's lap. "Don't drop him, hold onto him very tightly, don't hurt him though!" she cautioned.

"I won't" Poppy promised, smiling down at Ethan, it was obvious she adored her cousin.

"Can I give Sophia a cuddle?" Amy asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Of course" smiled Zoe.

A while later, Lily and Alice came back down again,

"I've spoken to Auntie Susan and Auntie Zoe, they are definitely coming, and some of your cousins as well." Alice informed Zoe.

"Oh no, not Auntie Susan!" Zoe protested.

"Why's that?"

"She's been horrible to me and Zo ever since I can remember. Her two kids, Ben and Hayley, aren't the nicest. Hayley's a lawyer now, no idea what Ben's doing." Said Lily.

"And before you ask, yes I am named after Auntie Zoe, she's lovely!" Zoe beamed.

"Aww!" Smiled Max.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Guess How Much I Love You?

Zoe was now five and a half months pregnant, her Dad's funeral had came and went. The Clinical Lead had loved seeing all her relatives again, Max was a bit nervous at first, but Zoe had assured him that they didn't bite and he had relaxed. The twins had been fussed over, cuddled, and generally spoilt.

Zoe's mum had gone back to Liverpool for a while, Zoe and Max were due to go down the next day to go to the estate agent to put Zoe's mum's house on the market.

Zoe was sitting on the sofa with Sophia, Ethan was on his play mat. The clinical lead decided to put Sophia next to Ethan, she was fussing a little. Max was at work, Zoe had two days off, and Max had the day off the next day as well, as they were off to Liverpool.

"There you go" Zoe smiled, sitting Sophia down next to her brother. Ethan's attention was half on "Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, and half on the head of the toy giraffe he was trying to chew on.

"I'll have that, thank you very much" Zoe took the giraffe out of her son's mouth. "And, if everyone had their own, that is actually Sophia's as yours is green and hers is purple!"

She put the soft toy in the washing machine, and sat back down on the sofa, and turned the volume of the TV down a little as it was a little too loud for comfort.

"Zoe... Zoe..." was the next thing she heard.

"Hmm?" the Clinical Lead asked.

"You fell asleep." Max answered.

Zoe opened her eyes to see her fiancée standing over her, a Costa coffee cup in his hand.

"Please tell me that's their special hot chocolate with an extra shot of caramel?" Zoe asked, her eyes lighting up.

"It is." Max beamed. Zoe sat up and took the cup from him, and took a long sip.

"I don't understand how you can drink hot chocolate in late April, it's too warm!" Max said, picking Ethan up and sitting next to her.

"Because I can't drink tea or coffee because of the caffeine content whilst I'm pregnant, and besides, I love hot chocolate, whatever the weather!"

"Weirdo!"

"I'm not!"

"You are I still love you though!"

"I know that you do."

"You okay?" Max asked.

"Mmm. The little one has been kicking up a storm." Zoe sighed.

Max placed his hand on Zoe's tummy and felt a kick, soft but sure.

"Does it hurt?"

"We've been through this before! No it doesn't. My back is aching like hell, though."

"Okay, I'll read the twins a story and put them down for a nap, so why don't you go and lie down for a while?" Max suggested.

"That sounds good." Zoe said, getting up.

She went upstairs to rest; Max put the twin's things away and went upstairs as well.

A while later, Max went into his and Zoe's bedroom to find his fiancée sprawled out on the large bed, snoring softly.

"That's very lady-like." He snorted.

"Hmm?" Max had woken Zoe up.

"You were snoring."

"Oh." She huffed.

Max flopped down beside her. "You'll be very pleased to know that our son and daughter are out for the count in their cots." He informed her.

"Good good." Zoe said happily. "What story did you read them?"

"Guess How Much I Love You" Max said.

"Oh, that book is so cute! I love the little rabbits!"

"Hares."

"Whatever. Sophia loves the cartoons too!"

"I know she does. I don't think Ethan finds the story particularly riveting, because he was fast asleep by the time I got to the end!"

"Oh bless him" His fiancée answered.

Max pulled her close and kissed her nose. "Guess how much I love you"

"To the moon and back?"

"To the moon and back several times, more like!"

"Guess how soppy you are?" Zoe teased.

"Very, probably. Although I've seen you in the mornings with Sophia."

"Fine." Zoe admitted. "I still can't believe that we actually have the twins, and Mini Walker number 3." She mused. "I'm so lucky to have you".

"I'm lucky to have you as well. You're amazing, Zoe." Max said.

"I'm not..." She blushed.

"You are. The way you run the ED, the way you bounce the twins up and down on your knee, the way you walk down the corridors of Holby City Hospital looking like you own the place, all of that takes my breath away."

"Max, I..."

"I love you, Zoe Hanna, I always have." Max told her.

"And I love you." Zoe said, and began to kiss him.

"Zoe, not now..."

"Oh come on, we've got enough before our terrible two wake up!" Teased his fiancée.


	12. 12-Pitter Patter and Poorly Zoe

**Chapter 12**

**A/N**

**Here's an extra specially long and fluffy chapter for you lovely lot! It was intended to be two chapters, not one, but as I'm starting my exams very soon I've decided to make it two.**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**

Two weeks later...

It was the day before the six month scan.

Zoe opened her eyes, her head was aching and she felt like she could empty the entire contents of her stomach.

She made a frantic dash to the toilet and vomited.

"Zoe, Zoe? What's up?" Max asked, his face ridden with concern.

"I think I have the flu or something." Said Zoe.

"Right, well let's get you to the hospital." Max said worriedly.

"Max, I'm fine" Zoe protested, although she felt like she was going to be sick again and her temperature had rocketed.

"No, you're not. I'll get the twins ready to go out, you go and get dressed." He ordered.

"Okay, you have to help me get up though."

Eventually, the little family got sorted.

"I was meant to be ringing Mum; we need to go to Liverpool at the weekend to bring some of her stuff down." Zoe realized on the way to the hospital.

"I called her. If necessary, I'll go down on my own and get the stuff." Max answered.

"Oh thank you" smiled Zoe.

"Zoe, what's the matter?" Tess asked as she saw the couple making their way into the ED.

"Zoe's ill, we think it's a flu like virus." Max answered.

"That's what I think, you're just plain panicking. I'm worried about the baby, Tess." Zoe snapped, before she began to cough.

"Right, let's get you into a private room." Tess decided.

Half an hour later...

"Zoe, your baby seems fine, there was nothing to worry about." Rebecca said, quite a while later. The ED was manic, so she had been busy.

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!"

"He or she is starting to look like a little person now!" Max commented.

"That reminds me, do you want to find out if you're expecting a boy or a girl?" Asked Rebecca. The couple nodded simultaneously.

"Well, I'm delighted to announce that you're expecting a little girl." Said Rebecca.

"A little sister for you to screech at when you're teenagers then." Zoe said to Sophia. Her daughter was snuggled into her on the hospital bed, and was dozing.

"Oh no, Ethan! We are officially outnumbered." Max feigned an expression of horror. Ethan, however, who was perched on his Dad's knee, remained unfazed.

"Clearly you're not bothered..." Max laughed at his son.

"The little one is developing okay, she's a bit on the small side though, so as you're ill, we'll keep you in for observation tonight, and maybe tomorrow." Rebecca decided.

"Oh no." Sighed Zoe.

"At least you'll get to type up the report you were stressing about last night!" Max said truthfully.

"She's on bed rest, Max!" Rebecca protested as she filled out the Clinical Lead's notes.

"And "she" is still here. I don't mind typing up the report on my Ipad, I'm pregnant and a little sick, not an invalid!" The woman in question growled.

"Okay, okay!" Rebecca smiled, Max was in for some fun, trying to keep on Zoe's good side!

The next day...

"What should we do for the twin's first birthday?" Zoe asked. It was fairly early in the morning, the pair had gotten to sleep fairly late last night, but Sophia had decided to serenade them with her crying at 5AM the next morning.

"I don't know" Max shrugged. He was trying to get Ethan to burp, but so far, he was failing.

"Hmm... They don't go to nursery very often, so anything with friends oi out of the question, they've been to Liverpool so that rules that location out as a day trip." She mused.

"How abo-" Max was interrupted by his son, who let out a large burp. "Finally, Ethan! I was about to say London? A day out with Robyn, Tess, and maybe Rebecca? Lily, your sister, too?" Max suggested.

Zoe's eyes lit up. "That's brilliant!" She grinned.

"Is the 26th of June long enough for them all to book the day off though?" Max enquired.

"Yeah, it should be. It doesn't have to be exactly on their birthday." Zoe countered.

"Mm hm." Max nodded. Ethan began to wriggle in his arms.

"Mr Wriggler!" His dad laughed, and set his son down on Zoe's bed, next to her.

"That's my name for him" Zoe said.

Sophia, who had been sleeping after her 5AM outburst, began to stir in Zoe's arms.

"Good morning to you too" said Zoe, dryly.

"Oh that's not fair! Sophia loves early mornings!" Max teased.

"Well I don't!"

Max was about to answer his fiancée, when Ethan grabbed the sleeve of Zoe's pyjama top, and pulled himself up into a standing position.

"Oh my God!" Zoe exclaimed.

Max scooted his chair a little closer to the bed and help his hands out to Ethan. "Come on, let's see if you'll walk..." his said.

With a quick glance at his mum, almost as if to check he was doing okay, Ethan took two wobbly steps towards his father, and sat back down.

"Well done, Ethan!" Zoe gasped. "I can't believe it!" She continued.

"Our little boy is growing up" Max smiled.

"Don't make me emotional Mr Walker. Anyway, what's the time?"

"8:30." Max answered.

"Tess said she'd be here at 9, and hopefully I'll get discharged today, so can you go and get me something to eat from the canteen?" Zoe enquired.

"Tess is bringing us something, I knew that this would happen and so I decided to ask her to bring us something. And I take it you're feeling better, then?" Her fiancée replied.

"Ah okay, and yeah, a lot better." Beamed Zoe.

"That's good, and anything for the woman I love. "

"Soppy!"

A few hours later...

"I can't believe that Ethan took his first steps today." Zoe said.

"Sophia needs to as well now." Max smiled. He had just had a phone conversation with Alice, Zoe's Mum. It turned out that she was at a wedding anniversary party with an old friend, so her daughter and almost son in law wouldn't have been able to travel down to Liverpool anyway.

"Don't rush her, though" Said Zoe.

"No, no. Anyway, shouldn't we be making a move?" Max prompted. Tess had discharged Zoe about half an hour ago.

"Hmm, let me get dressed first though!" Said Zoe.

"I thought you'd forgotten" Max teased. His fiancée attempted to smack him, but he managed to duck.

"I'll just get you later on then" giggled Zoe.

"About our daughter's name, our unborn one I mean, are we still going for Madison?" Max asked.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you?" The Clinical Lead asked.

"Yeah. I've been thinking, how about Eva for a second name?"

"That's a lovely name! Madison Eva Walker-Hanna, that's perfect!" Beamed Zoe.

"I can't wait to meet her"

"Me neither, although I'm not looking forward to getting up at 2AM to feed her!" Zoe smiled. Max laughed.

"We got through that with Sophia and Ethan"

"That's right, we did. I think we're doing a pretty good job at this parenting lark, right?" The consultant asked.

Max nodded, and stuck his tongue out at Sophia to make her giggle.

"Plus we get to act like 5 year olds again" His fiancée muttered, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Happy Birthday!

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, I've got exams etc plus I forgot to update on Wednesday! Sorry everyone! Also, Happy Casualty Day! I can't wait for tonight's ep... Although there's no Queen Z or Zax!**

**Reviews would be lovely as usual,**

**Laura xxx**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sophia and Ethan, happy Birthday to you!" Zoe sang as she padded into her son and daughter's room.

"Ma-ma" Muttered Sophia, rolling over onto her left side and closing her eyes.

"Oh no you don't! We're off to London today!" Zoe said, swooping her daughter into her arms. Sophia scowled at Zoe as if to say "Mum! I was sleeping!"

Zoe smiled at her daughter's expression. "Yes, you do have to get up" She said softly. "It's a year ago today since I brought you into the world, your dad by my side... I couldn't have done it without him."

"Do I hear my ears burning?" Asked a voice. Zoe turned to see Max leaning against the doorframe.

"You do, although technically you don't because if your ears were actually burning you'd be in the ED by now." His fiancée quipped.

"Hmm. Happy Birthday, Sophia." Max said to his daughter. Ethan began to shift around in his cot.

"And Happy Birthday to you, Ethan." The porter continued, picking Ethan up.

Ethan snuggled against his father's chest contentedly "He's a daddy's boy" Zoe observed.

"Well, I'd like to think so but you're the one who can get him back to sleep at 4AM" Max answered.

"True."

"Is it really a year ago since I held your hand whilst you screamed the hospital down in order to get these two here?" Max mused.

"I guess it is." Zoe beamed, before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Er… Do babies get train sick?" Max asked as the Walker-Hanna clan made their way to the train station, on foot.

"No, i don't think so. I've never thought about it." Zoe shrugged.

"So if they're sick it's going to be your fault" Max winked.

"Is not." Zoe stuck her bottom lip out childishly. "Anyway, they don't get car sick, so I don't think that they will get train sick." She reasoned.

"True. I've just messaged Robyn, she's on her way." Max informed her.

"Okay" Zoe nodded. Robyn, Rebecca, Tess, and Rita were coming to London with Max, Zoe, and the twins. Lily, Zoe's sister, and her daughters, Poppy and Amy, were meeting up with the little party in London.

By now, Zoe's mum had moved up to Holby, and she was supposed to be coming on the trip, but she had caught a summer cold so she couldn't come. Nevertheless, she had spent the last couple of days baking treats for the twins, her daughter and almost son in law. Zoe had brought a boxful of cakes for her staff and herself to eat on the train.

"So how are you?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm okay thanks, you?" Zoe answered. The two hadn't seen each other for a while, Rebecca had been on night shifts for the past week, but Zoe had been on day shifts.

The two women fell into conversation as they waited for the others to arrive.

Half an hour later...

Robyn, Tess, and Rita had joined the others by now, and they were all sat in the train.

"Max, you didn't forget Ethan's giraffe, did you?" Zoe asked.

"No" Max handed his fiancée the soft toy. Ethan had been crying his eyes out, and Zoe had been panicking, if Ethan didn't have his green giraffe with him on long journeys he was likely to flip.

"Thank you" Zoe sighed in relief. She handed the toy to her son and he murmured happily.

"So, one year of being a parent, how does it feel?" Rebecca enquired.

"It's the norm now, I guess." The Clinical Lead said.

"Zoe took to motherhood like a duck to water, you said that yourself, Max." Robyn piped up. Zoe blushed,

"Now, I heard that there was cake? Or treats?" Rita asked.

"And?" The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Robyn want some."

"I didn't know you were going to drag me into this... But Tess wants some as well!" Robyn protested.

"Okay..." Tess was reading a magazine, and looked slightly put out at the thought of taking a break.

A few hours later...

"We're in Fundon!" Max announced as the three stepped off the train.

"Yes. In case you hadn't noticed, we're in an underground station with babies in a pushchair and I'm not a big fan of enclosed spaces. And the correct term is London." Snapped Tess.

"Er, I wouldn't mess with her" Zoe said, sticking close to her fiancée.

"I agree, she's scary when she's angry!" Robyn nodded.

A few hours later...

"Well that was rather claustrophobic!" Max said. By now, Lily, Poppy, and Amy had met up with the rest of the little party, and Amy had requested that they got to the large HMV on Oxford Street to look for a DVD.

"I enjoyed it actually!" Zoe grinned. She had bought a load of historical drama DVDs to watch.

"Hmm" Max answered.

"Mummy, there's a shop selling peanuts dripped in caramel or something over there, please can we get some? We're hungry!" Poppy begged.

"I'm not!" Amy answered her sister.

"You are now. Please mum?" Poppy asked again.

"How about we go one better and have a McDonalds?" Zoe asked.

"Yes please!" the twins chorused in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Shopping

A few weeks later...

"Look at this! It's adorable!" Zoe exclaimed. She, her mum, Max, and the twins had decided to hit the shops, they were shopping for baby clothes.

"Yeah... But we already have two or three." Her mum protested.

"Yes, but we're getting it." Zoe insisted, placing the red babygrow in the trolley.

"I think she has pregnancy brain." Alice commented.

"She was worse with Sophia and Ethan, we practically bought the whole baby department up!" Said Max.

"Did not" huffed Zoe, then smiled as Madison kicked. "For you information, Maddy has just kicked very hard, therefore she agrees with her Mummy!"

"Or she agrees with Alice and I" Max said smugly.

"Hmm. Oh, look at these bibs!" Zoe pointed to a pink bib which stated: "If you think I'm cute, you should see my brother!", and another which said "I can't compete with my sister's cuteness, but I'm pretty adorable too!"

"Oh, they are sweet!" Zoe's mum said.

"Hmm... They actually need some new bibs..." Max mused.

"That's a yes, then" His fiancee replied, a smile on her face.

"So we have: A new cot, new single buggy, new bibs, new babygrows, and new toys. Anything else?" Max asked a while later.

"Hmm... How about a comfort blanket? Ethan loved a comfort blanket when he was younger." Zoe suggested.

"Yeah, okay. How about one with Eeyore on it?" Zoe picked up a purple blanket with the Disney character on the edge.

"Perfect" Smiled Max.

"I'll use the bag that I used when the twins were born to put all my things in, there's no point in buying another one." Zoe said.

"Makes sense." Max nodded.

"Zoe, Max, you can get a personalized babygrow for your newborn baby, there's a machine thing to make it on the next floor." Alice said.

"Oh Zoe, we have to get one for Maddie!" Said Max.

"And for Sophia and Ethan, no way are they getting left out!" Said Zoe firmly.

"Okay, okay. How about "I'm a Zax baby" or something on Maddie's one?"

"Zax?" The Clinical Lead wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Yeah, our names mixed together: Zoe and Max equals Zax." Max said.

"Oh that's cute! Yeah, alright." Zoe smiled. "There's a little cafe upstairs, why don't we go and get some lunch?"

"Sounds good, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!"

"Says you who ate two rounds of sandwiches in one go the other day!" Max said.

"I'm pregnant, I have an excuse!"

The family shopped some more, and eventually Zoe was satisfied that they had purchased absolutely anything, to cover any eventuality, for her third little miracle. As well as Maddie's babygrow, Zoe had purchased a babygrow each for the twins as well.

"Today has been productive, I'm exhausted now!" Said Zoe as they made their way home.

"Well, I've promised to make dinner, so Max why don't you run Zoe a bath? She probably needs it." Asked Alice.

"That sounds perfect." Smiled Zoe, happily.


	15. Chapter 15-Starting Point

Chapter 15

By now, Zoe was eight and a bit months pregnant, and by the day was getting increasingly tired and grumpy.

The Clinical Lead lay dozing on the sofa, whilst Max was sitting cross legged on the floor, trying to persuade Sophia to walk over to him.

"Go on, Soph" Zoe mumbled sleepily.

Sophia grabbed the edge of the sofa with her small hands, and turned towards her dad. She walked one, two, three, almost four steps towards him then tumbled over.

Surprisingly, she didn't start to cry. Instead, Ethan, who was sitting with Max observing his sister, gave a little whine.

Zoe turned over, and a sharp pain hit her. She cried out.

"Zo?" Max asked.

"I'm fine, it's just Braxton Hicks." The doctor answered quickly.

"Okay... If you get any more pains, tell me, okay?"

"I will" Zoe nodded. She remained on the sofa for while, then got up and picked Ethan up.

"Are you okay, little one?" She asked. Her son gazed into her eyes.

"Ma-ma"

"Yes... I think you're alright." Zoe smiled.

"We need to be going up to bed soon, I'm tired." Max announced.

"Hmm." His fiancée was preoccupied, making funny faces at Ethan to make him giggle.

The couple put the twins to bed and then went to bed themselves.

"Is it okay if I put a film on? I mean, if I am in the early stages of labour, I don't want to wake up in lots of pain and then have to rush to the hospital." Zoe enquired when they'd both got their nightclothes on.

"Sure" Said Max. "How about Mamma Mia?"

"Perfect!" The Clinical Lead approved, and got comfy under the covers. "Put the telly on then!"

"And then there was me thinking that you'd put it on for once."

"I'm eight and a bit months pregnant, cut me some slack!" Zoe said smugly.

"Alright, alright." Smiled Max. He put the DVD on and snuggled up next to his fiancée. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Zoe said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Halfway through the film, Zoe was giggling at something when her mirth turned to a squeak of pain.

"Zoe?" The porter asked.

"I'm fine." Zoe insisted.

"No you are not. Listen, I'm going to wake your Mum up and ask her to stay here and look after the twins." Max said firmly.

"Fine" Zoe said, then inhaled sharply as the first pain was joined by a second.

Max noticed this. "You, young lady, are definitely going to hospital."

"I'm not young"

"But you're still beautiful" Max countered, and gave her a quick kiss. Zoe smiled.

"I love you Max"

"I love you too, Spiderman."

About half an hour later, the doctor and the porter got to the hospital.

"Evening, Zoe." Said Rebecca.

"Evening" Zoe smiled briefly.

"Right, Zoe's been getting sharp pains in her lower back, so we think she's going into labour." Max explained.

"Okay, seeing as you're only eight and a bit months we'll give you a scan to see how the little one is doing, we'll then take it from there, okay?" Rebecca said.

"Sure" The pair chorused.

Mr T came down, after a while, to see them, and did Zoe's scan.

"Zoe... I've got a bit of news. Maddie is breech, so I think you may need to have a caesarean, in fact, given the fact that she's small and you were previously infertile, you are going to have to have one, there are risks." He said gravely.

"Is there a chance... Of, you know? Losing Maddie? Or Zoe?" Max asked.

"Of course there is. But it's a very slim chance."

"Okay. I'd like Rebecca in theatre as well, if possible, assisting, because she, apart from you and Max, knows about Maddie being small etc." Said the Clinical Lead.

"That's fine." Mr T nodded. "Plus you are in the best hands."

Zoe nodded. "When can I go into theatre?"

"As soon as. I'll go up to Darwin and see if they've got any free slots." Mr T answered.

"Okay" The couple nodded.

Max took Zoe's hand and squeezed it gently. "I have every faith that you and our daughter will pull through this."

"I know" Zoe replied. In all honesty, her heart was thudding with fear-but, she knew that being scared was okay-but giving up was not.

Some time later...

"Zoe, you'll be okay, won't you?" Max asked. Zoe was just about to go into theatre and her fiancée was panicking.

"Max, Max, calm down." Zoe grabbed her partner's hand. "I'm in very safe hands, and you have to believe me when I say everything is going to be all right in the end, yeah?" She said, looking into his eyes.

"What if you die? What if Maddie dies?" Max panicked.

"I will not die, okay? I'm Zoe Hanna, wonder woman!" Zoe assured him, trying to make him laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"I love you, you know." Max said.

"I know, I love you too."

"Zoe" Rebecca appeared in a pair of sky blue scrubs. "We're ready for you."

"Okay." Zoe nodded.

"It'll be fine, Zoe." Rebecca promised. "I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise." She said.

"Thank you." Smiled Zoe.

"Bye, Zo." Max smiled.

"Bye" Zoe said as she was wheeled into theatre.

Half an hour later...

Zoe was in theatre whilst Mr T and Rebecca were working to deliver Madison.

"Is everything alright?" Zoe asked.

"Both of your heart rates are good, yes everything is alright." Mr T assured her.

"She's here, Zoe." Rebecca announced later on.

"Is she okay?"

"She's not breathing; we'll have to get her into special care ASAP." Mr T replied.

"What?! I want to see my baby!" Zoe answered, tears pouring down her face. Other doctors, whom she recognized as being on the baby special care unit, rushed into theatre and took Madison away.

"You will do, but first we need to get you sorted first." said Mr T.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Where is Madison?" Zoe demanded after she had been "sorted" as Mr T called it.

"In special care." Rebecca answered.

"Can I go and see her now?" Requested Zoe. "And where is my fiancée?"

"Here" Zoe turned her head to see Max smiling at her.

"Hi" The Clinical Lead answered.

"I've heard about Madison, Mr T told me."

Zoe nodded, and began to cry.

Max held her hand, and she snuggled into his chest, it was difficult for him to comfort her as she was still on the hospital bed-and in pain.

Rebecca kept her distance, letting the couple comfort each other.

"Zoe, we can't give up now-we've come this far. Maddie is a fighter, just like you. We've said this from the start, right?" Max said. Zoe nodded.

"I'm just so afraid." She answered.

"Rebecca, where is Madison?" Max enquired.

"She's in the special care baby unit. Zoe, you can get out of bed but you'll have to go in a wheelchair to see your daughter."

"Okay." Zoe nodded, she didn't fancy the idea of being wheeled around but she had no choice.

"Prepare yourself; it might not be very nice." Rebecca warned. Zoe swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

"Before you ask, Sophia, Ethan, and your mum are fine, Robyn has just called her explaining the situation." Said Max.

"Okay" nodded Zoe.

"'D'you want me to come with you?" Enquired Rebecca.

"It's okay; you could be needed at the ED. I'll keep you informed though." Said Zoe.

Max wheeled Zoe to the baby care unit, it was quite a walk.

Mr T met them at the entrance.

"Zoe, Max. Maddie is okay, she's partly breathing for herself but she's still in an incubator so you can't hold her yet." He informed the pair.

"Okay." Zoe breathed in relief.

The three went into a small room which was quite dark, full of little incubators with babies in them.

They got to the end, to an incubator which had a label saying "Madison Eva Walker-Hanna" on it.

"Who told you her middle name?" Zoe enquired.

"Rebecca did, I hope you don't mind?" Asked Mr T.

Zoe shook her head. "Quite the opposite, I'm pleased." She said.

Max sat down on a spare next to her and gazed at his daughter, he was already besotted. He reached into the incubator and took her tiny hand.

"Hello, little one." He whispered.

Zoe snuggled into him. "You're besotted with her, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Said Max.

The two stayed with Madison for a while longer, talking to her, and telling her about her siblings, whom Zoe described as "Loud, but you'll love them to bits, and they will protect you like crazy!"

It was late at night, so Zoe and Max made their way back to a side room near the special care baby unit.

"Max, where are you going to sleep?" Zoe asked.

"I'll sleep in the chair-Robyn is going to bring me some blankets."

"But you'll be uncomfortable!" His fiancée protested.

"I don't want to sleep in your bed because you'll shove me out and I'll fall on the floor, and I don't want to go home."

"Fair enough" Zoe answered. "I'm scared." She said.

"So am I, but Maddie is in the best care possible." Max assured her.

"I know." Zoe sighed.

Max took her hand. "I love you you know."

"I know. I love you too."

With that, the couple fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The Monsters Turned Out To Be Just Trees

The next morning...

"Zoe... Zoe... Guess who's breathing for herself now?" Was the first thing Zoe heard the next morning.

"Max... Go 'way... I wanna sleep..." Came the muffled reply.

"Maddie's better, Zo."

"Who's Maddie" Zoe muttered, rolling over in order to face her fiancée.

She saw Max sitting in the chair next to her bed, with a baby in his arms. Suddenly she remembered last night's events, and sat up.

"Is she okay? Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can. She's fine, she started to breathe properly for herself this morning, I didn't want to disturb you, though." Max said, handing Maddie to Zoe.

"Aha, so your Daddy has been a naughty boy?" Zoe asked Maddie. She too was besotted, gazing at her newborn baby.

"I am not naughty." Max protested in mock anger.

"Yeah you're perfect" Zoe said sarcastically.

"I am."

"I can't believe she survived, I was so scared, Max." Said Zoe as she rocked her daughter gently, with a beaming smile on her face.

"I told you!"

"Hmm. When are Mum and the twins coming?"

"Well, after you've had something to eat, fed Maddie, and we've spent some time together, then I'll go and get her, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Zoe nodded.

"I bet Sophia and Ethan can't wait to meet their little sister." Said Max.

"Hmm, I'm hoping that they won't get jealous of her." Zoe frowned.

"Well we've managed with Sophia and Ethan, and anyway, they're pretty easygoing."

"Ethan is so laid back he's horizontal!" Zoe chuckled. "Sophia will be okay with it, too, I reckon. She loves Ethan, there's no reason why she won't like Madison, and she doesn't get jealous when Ethan is crying or whatever and us two have to fuss over him."

"I agree" Max nodded. "Now d'you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Said Zoe.

Max gave Zoe a peck on the lips and went to get them something to eat.

A couple of hours later...

"Zoe, she's gorgeous!" Said Robyn, Madison in her arms.

"Don't let Sophia hear you say that, I thought she was your favourite?" Max teased.

"Stop it, you two! I want to give her a cuddle now." Rita huffed.

"Here you are" smiled Robyn.

"She's a cutie, isn't she?" Rita cooed at the newborn. Sophia, who was regarding the exchange between the nurse and her sister, gave out a little huff, as if she was jealous.

"Oh come here" Zoe pulled Sophia onto her lap. "Are you jealous?"

"Mad." Sophia replied, pointing at Madison.

"No, it's Madison," Zoe corrected. "But we can work with Mad until you learn to say Madison."

"Say "Daddy is the best person in the whole wide world," Sophia." Ordered Max.

"No, Mummy is the best person in the whole wide world."

"You are the best person in the world for bringing our three children into the world." Max said, and gave her a kiss.

"Put her down Max!" Robyn laughed. Zoe blushed.

"No I won't" her brother answered, and gave his fiancée another kiss.

"Eww!" Robyn protested.

"We're in the presence of children!" Tess said, laughing.

"Hmm." Zoe replied, once she'd unattached herself from Max . "Anyway, I'd like some peace now please, and my children back, yes the three of them. And no, Robyn, you can't take Sophia home, however cute she is!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two weeks later...

Zoe was sat on her and Max's bed, feeding Madison, whilst keeping an eye on Sophia and Ethan.

Peppa Pig was playing on Zoe's Ipad-enough to keep Sophia occupied. Ethan, however, was sat next to Max (who hadn't woken up yet) and was about to tug on his father's ear.

"No!" Zoe said, a little too late. Ethan had yanked Max's ear-hard.

"Whaaa?" Max asked, rudely awoken.

"Good morning to you too. Don't move, otherwise you'll crush Ethan, he's the one that yanked your ear, by the way." Answered Zoe. "Come on, Ethan, let your Daddy get up." She said.

Ethan crawled over to his Mum. Max rolled over. he smiled when he saw Zoe. "Good morning."

"Morning. Sit up and hold Madison for me, would you? She's finished, and I need the loo." Zoe ordered.

"Yes boss." Max yawned, sitting up.

"Thank you" Zoe sat, doing her pyjama top up, passing Madison to him, and promptly rushed off.

"Someone's desperate!" Max commented.

"Hmm."

"Hmph yourself!" Max called back.

"Remember to put a muslin cloth over your shoulder otherwise Madison could be sick all over you." Called Zoe.

"I thought you needed the toilet?"

"Yes, okay." Zoe replied.

A little while later, Zoe came out of the bathroom to see that Max had changed the twins and Madison out of their sleepsuits and into their normal clothes ready for the day.

"What have I done to deserve this?" The Clinical Lead asked, slightly confused.

"Because I love you. Why were you so long?"

"Bad tummy."

"Oh, okay. You're not sick are you?"

"I'm fine-I think it's just something I ate." Zoe assured him. She picked Maddie up and snuggled her sleepy daughter against her. "Are you tired, little one?" she cooed.

"You're adorable, when you're soppy with her you know." Max said, gazing at her.

"I know, you're even more adorable." Zoe teased.

"Hmm" Max said, and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now we need to get dressed and breakfasted. Sophia, at present, is refusing to eat baby food, so she'll have mashed apricots for her breakfast. Ethan's fine with it-right?" Zoe got them organised.

"Yeah, that's right." Smiled Max. "Now, shall we go downstairs?"

A while later...

Zoe was singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" to Ethan, and unbeknownst to her, Max was watching them.

"You really are amazing with them, you know." He said.

Zoe jumped. "Don't do that, you startled me! Ethan, back me up!" Zoe said, smiling sweetly at her son.

"Da-da." Said Ethan.

"No, Dada is very naughty and needs a slap." His mother corrected.

Max chuckled, and sat down next to Zoe.

Sophia, who was sitting on the other side of her Mum, made her way onto Max's lap.

"Hello, sweetheart." Max grinned.

"Er, sweetheart is my nickname." Zoe scowled.

"Nope, you're my princess." Max smiled.

"Aww" Zoe blushed, and snuggled into him. "Robyn, Lofty, Tess, and Rebecca are coming over about 10:30, I think. My mum's nipped into town by the way."

"Okay." Max nodded.

A while later, Zoe was blowing raspberries at Sophia to make her giggle, when there was a knock at the door.

"Max, let them in!" Called Zoe.

"Okey doke." Max replied, came into the living room, and set Ethan down next to Zoe. "Here is a very clean and happy baby." He announced. "It's your turn to change his nappy next time."

Max opened the door, and Alice, Rebecca, Robyn, Tess, and Lofty piled in.

"Where's Madison?" Asked Zoe's Mum.

"Er, I'm having a cuddle with her first! You live with her so you get way more cuddles with her!" Protested Robyn cheekily.

"Actually I've got something for her, and I am having the first cuddle!" Alice answered.

"She's having a nap at present." Zoe gestured towards the Moses basket, in which lay her youngest daughter, fast asleep.

"Aww" Cooed Alice.

"You can talk at a reasonable volume, she can sleep through anything." Zoe said.

"Just like you when you were little." Said Alice, picking Sophia up and sitting next to her daughter.

"It's the same now." Max said, sitting on the other side of Zoe.

"Hmm." Zoe growled, digging him in the ribs. The others made themselves comfortable.

"Right, down to business." Robyn announced a while later.

"Yes, the wedding?" Prompted Rebecca.

"Oh yes. As you know, Robyn, Tess and Lily, my sister, are going to be bridesmaids. Also if Max and I don't marry for a few years yet, I'd like Madison and Sophia to be my bridesmaids as well. My sister's twins, Amy and Poppy, are going to be bridesmaids too. Rebecca, I'd like you to be my maid of honour." Said Zoe.

"Me?" Rebecca asked in shock.

"Yes, you."

"I'd love to!" Smiled Rebecca.

"That's that sorted." Zoe beamed-she knew Rebecca would say yes.

"Next, venue. The beach, obviously, but I don't know where the reception is going to be held." Zoe mused.

"There's countless hotels by the beach, take your pick." Max said. Zoe snuggled into him.

"Hmm... Which would you like?" She asked, gazing into his eyes and forgetting that the others were even there.

"I don't know..." He replied and kissed his fiancée. "I still can't believe that I'm lucky enough to have you."

Zoe beamed back at him.

"Er, hello? Stop being all soppy!" Robyn tried to get the couple's attention.

"Hmm..." Zoe said, a cheeky grin on her face.

"There's one called the Sea Shell, it's really nice in there, I've been a few times." Said Tess.

"Oh yeah, I've been there for a friend's hen party, it was lovely." Robyn nodded.

"I think we've got it then." Max smiled.

"Definitely" Zoe agreed with a smile. "Next: Music."

"You should pick the song that you want for the first dance as a married couple first, then you won't stress over it, I know what you're like!" Alice said.

"Sweeter Than Fiction by Taylor Swift." Was her daughter's answer.

"Nope. Fearless." Max answered.

"Out Of The Woods." His fiancée countered.

"Change."

"We can actually waltz to Fearless." Max shrugged.

"We could cha cha to it instead." Zoe giggled.

"How about Today Was A Fairytale?" the porter suggested.

"Oh yes! Definitely that one! It's really sweet, and it fits us both perfectly." Zoe agreed. "Can you do me a favour and get my Ipad please?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay." Max replied, getting up.

"You've got him wrapped around your little finger." Rebecca commented.

"And he knows it!" Zoe laughed.

Ma x returned with Zoe's Ipad, handed it to her, and sat down.

"I have a load of albums on here, so therefore we're going to brainstorm the playlist for the reception." Zoe explained.

"Hmm..." Max mused.

"Mamma Mia by ABBA!" Tess said.

"Living on A Prayer, Bon Jovi"

"Roar, Katy Perry"

Suggestions flew back and forth across the room, some rejected, some accepted.

Robyn and Lofty were squabbling about which song was better: Gold by Spandau Ballet or Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi. Tess had joined in, and Rebecca was considering joining the debate as well.

"I love them all to bits." Smiled the Clinical Lead.

"Yes, I do too but I wish they'd be quiet!" Max agreed.

"Shut. Up." Zoe bellowed. "Now if you all behave. I'll send Max out to get us some lunch from the bakery round the corner."

"Oh will I?" Enquired Max.

"Yes you will, because you love me!"

**A/N**

**Don't pretend that you don't like the image of a very drunk Zoe in her wedding dress singing "Living On A Prayer!" :P (if it actually happened I'd die of laughter!)**

**I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter-it's been one of my favourites to write so far!**

**Also, how cute were our babbas last night on Casualty?! Ahh!**

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews on this fic so far-they truly do make my day, keep them coming! :-)**

**Laura xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-I'll Miss You!

**A/N**

**So I'm skipping forward in time to the September after the twins turn two and Maddie's a year and a bit, it's necessary for the fic as it brings the Zax wedding closer-there'll be a couple more fics set in this time frame then it'll probably skip forward to when the twins are 3 and Maddie's 2-the actual wedding!**

**Reviews would be lovely,**

**Laura xxx**

Ethan and Sophia were now two years old, Maddie a year and a bit old. It was September, and their first day at nursery.

"But Mummy, I don't want to go to nursery!" Said Sophia.

"Why?" asked her mother.

"You won't be there!"

"Look, you've done half days there for the last week, I'm coming with you to sit with you and settle you, then I'm going to work with Daddy, okay?" Said Zoe.

"Can't you stay with me the whole time? Please!" begged Sophia.

"Come here" Zoe opened her arms and Sophia walked into them, and cuddled into her Mum.

"I don't want to go." Sophia mumbled against Zoe's shoulder.

"Ethan'll be there." Zoe assured her daughter.

"Can Maddie come?"

"No, Maddie is coming to work with me and Daddy"

"Can Sam come?" The two year old referred to the family pet-a golden Labrador with the appetite of an elephant and the sense of a fish. Sophia and Ethan had watched the "Spot The Dog" TV series, thanks to Tess, and therefore had begged for weeks for a dog, and, eventually, their parents had given in.

"No, he's staying at home."

"But he'll be lonely!" Sophia said.

"No he won't, he'll probably go to sleep!" Zoe laughed.

"Yeah, he's really lazy!" Her daughter agreed.

"You'll be okay, besides, Ethan will be there with you." Zoe said, taking her daughter by the hand and leading her downstairs.

"Soph!" Ethan raced towards his sister. "We're going nurser... nurser... nursery, today." He announced.

"I know." Sophia let go of Zoe's hand and toddled over to Ethan, and took her brother's hand. "We have to be very good, Mummy is coming in with us." She informed her younger sibling.

"Okay." Ethan nodded.

"You are adorable." Zoe smiled at her two eldest.

"Aren't Sam and Maddie cute though?" Max asked, coming into the hall with Sam and Maddie.

"Yes, both you are both cute, and Maddie is cute too." Zoe said, as Max passed Maddie to her.

"Good." Max said, smiling.

"Soph go?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, Sophia and Ethan are going." Max replied.

"Oh." Nodded Maddie, frowning, and wriggled out of her mother's arms.

She made her unsteady way over to her siblings, only recently she'd been learning to walk.

She then strutted over to Ethan and gave him a big hug, the little boy looked slightly shocked at his sister's show of affection. Zoe suppressed a giggle.

"Right, Sam, it's time for you to be shut in the kitchen, we don't want you going into the living room and chewing the remote up like last time!" Said Zoe.

She went into the kitchen and Sam followed her.

The large dog lay down on his bed.

"Bye bye, you silly thing. Don't tell Max about this." Zoe said, giving him a dog biscuit.

"You gave Sam a biscuit, didn't you?" Max asked when Zoe got in the car.

"Might have done." Zoe answered, placing the keys into the ignition.

"He'll get fat!" Max protested.

"No he won't, not if you take him for a long walk later on."

"What's it worth?"

"I'll tell you later." Zoe winked.

Zoe, Max, Ethan, and Sophia made their way up to the entrance of the local nursery, "Tinks."

Zoe knocked on the front door (it was a converted old house) and waited to be let in.

"I'm scared!" Sophia said.

"You've been here before." Assured Max.

"Not for a whole day!" Sophia protested.

A buzzer sounded, and a young woman opened the door.

"Hi, my name is Emily, I'm in the two to threes room. Ah, Ethan and Sophia?" She enquired, shaking Max and Zoe's hands in turn.

"Yep." Zoe smiled, Emily was instantly likeable.

Emily led the family to a corridor, which had different coloured pegs outside. "Ethan, Sophia you can hang your coats and stuff here." She instructed them.

Zoe and Max helped their twins get their things off.

Sophia clung tightly onto her Mother's hand as Emily led them into the room.

There was a carpeted area, where a lot of other parents and their little ones were sat down, chatting. The noise was loud, which Zoe imagined to be quite normal in a nursery!

Max sat down on the carpet, Ethan on his knee. Zoe followed suit with Sophia.

The Clinical Lead checked her watch, she'd told Rebecca that she and Max would be a little late.

She observed her daughter. Sophia gazed around the room, taking it all in.

"You've been here before, right?" Asked Zoe.

"Yeah." Sophia confirmed.

Eventually, all of the parents and children arrived, the nursery supervisors sat down at the head of the circle that had formed. A register was taken and the morning song was sung (there was a specific song for each room/year group, Zoe learnt later.)

Then, the toddlers were allowed to either paint or go outside to the playframe, the parents were allowed to leave.

Sophia wriggled off Zoe's lap and made her way over to a girl who seemed slightly younger, took her hand and went outside.

"She's made a friend!" Zoe smiled.

"It seems like Ethan has too." Max said, and pointed to the table where the children were doing the painting. Ethan was talking animatedly to another boy.

Max and Zoe went outside and said goodbye to Sophia, and then said goodbye to Ethan, and left-but not before their son managed to get a speck of paint on each of his parent's noses!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-What A Day!

**A/N**

**So here's a few filler chapters, I'm working on the wedding day now and something else, so I'm splitting this day in fic time up-I hope that's alright?**

**Laura xxx**

Zoe, Madison, and Max made their way into Holby City Hospital.

"Morning, Zoe." Said Connie.

"Hello." Smiled her colleague.

Madison beamed at Connie. "Hi hi!"

"Hello, Maddie." Connie smiled despite herself-Maddie was rather cute. "Where are your brother and sister?"

"First day at nursery." Zoe reminded her.

"Ah." Connie nodded.

Zoe made her way into her office, to find Rebecca already there tapping away at her computer.

"Morning" she smiled briefly.

"Hello" replied Zoe. "Patient reports?" she asked, nodding towards the computer.

"Yeah" Rebecca sighed.

"How long will you be? I'm not rushing you, it's just that I'm calling a team meeting soon." Zoe explained.

"Ah okay, yeah I'll just be a couple more minutes." Her deputy replied.

Zoe sat Madison on the sofa. "I think I'm going to be in here for the majority of the day, to keep an eye on Maddie, plus I have a mountain of paperwork."

"Okay, Connie and I should be able to manage." Rebecca replied. Zoe was just about to ask after Rebecca's children, Jake and Danielle, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" The Clinical Lead called.

It was Dylan-and Dervla. Zoe raised her eyebrows. "What is that dog doing in my ED?"

"Well, the daycare place that she usually goes to has been burgled, and I didn't want to leave her at home." Her friend replied.

"And you want us to look after her?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, you see I figured that Zoe would be in here for a lot of the day as Madeleine is here as well."

"Madison" Zoe corrected. "We'll keep an eye on her." She sighed.

Throughout the day, Rebecca and Zoe took turns to keep an eye on Madison and Dervla, and then go out and treat patients. The ED wasn't busy, what with it being a Monday.

Zoe was filling out the last of her patient notes before her shift ended, when Dervla padded over to her and laid her chin on the doctor's knee.

The Clinical Lead petted the dog's head without much thought with her free hand. "We can go in a minute, unless your scatterbrained owner has forgotten you." Zoe promised the dog.

She finished the notes, got up, and cast a glance out of her office window for Max.

She spotted him talking to Big Mac.

"Max, I need a favour!" the Clinical Lead called.

"Anything for you." He smiled, making his way over.

"Yes?"

"I need these patient reports going up to the orthopaedic ward please." She said. "Then meet me at reception."

"Okey doke." Max said as his fiancée handed him the newly completed notes.

Zoe clipped Dervla's lead onto her collar, woke Maddie, who was having a late afternoon nap, got herself and her daughter into their coats as the day was fairly chilly.

She managed to juggle Dervla's lead, Maddie, and her Ipad and bag-just. The doctor scowled, hoping that Max would be back soon as she was sure that she was going to drop something.

Max saw Zoe struggling and made his way over. "Let me take Maddie." He said, lifting his daughter into his arms.

Maddie pointed towards Dylan and frowned, knowing that her Mum wanted to interact with him but not sure how to say it. Zoe saw this.

"Dylan, here's your dog!" Zoe called, a slightly grumpy edge to her voice as Dervla had spotted her owner and was successfully attempting to drag the person on the other end of the lead over to him.

"Ah, yes." Dylan gave a rare smile, taking the lead from her. He peppered Zoe with questions about his pet, until Zoe told him Dervla had been absolutely fine, and that she and Max really needed to go as they needed to pick the twins up from nursery.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Zoe, Max, and Madison arrived at Tinks.

"Me come?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course." Smiled Zoe.

The three got out of the car, Zoe had Maddie in her arms as the little girl was rather nervous, and if she saw her siblings she was likely to run off with them and get herself into trouble of some sort.

"Hey hey!" Zoe smiled at Sophia as she made her way into the two to threes room, along with Maddie, Emily, and Max.

"Mummy!" Sophia abandoned the Duplo house she was building and shot over to her mother.

Zoe laughed. "I can't give you a hug as I'm holding Maddie, how about you give your Daddy a hug?" She asked.

"He's over there." Sophia pointed to the sandpit, where Max was helping Ethan and another boy to build sandcastles.

Emily laughed. "I think he's enjoying it more than Ethan!"

"Probably!" Zoe agreed, and went over to them and gently tugged Max away-Ethan didn't need much persuasion-Max on the other hand, did, and tried to persuade Zoe to stay for five more minutes because he wanted to help the other boy, Zachary, to build a fort. Zoe remained firm, and the five went home.

A few hours later...

"That was quite a day." Said Zoe, as she and Max observed their small brood playing on the trampoline that they'd purchased over the summer.

"I agree, Madison wasn't too much trouble though-Dervla on the other hand..." Zoe chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she chewed my paperwork up then Rebecca's watch was ruined." Zoe teased, watching Max's face grow shocked. "I'm kidding!"

"Oh, okay. By the way, I have a question."

"Yes?" Zoe enquired, reaching for her glass of wine and taking a much needed sip.

"Did you feel emotional today, what with the twins having their first day at nursery and everything?" Max asked.

"Not really" Zoe reflected. "I mean, I've had days at work on my own when you've been looking after our cheeky monkeys at home, and they've done half days there for the past week, it wasn't that different really."

"Ah okay. I did miss them a bit." Max admitted.

"Aww!" Zoe smiled, and gave him a kiss.

"Daddy, come on the trampoline with us!" Called Sophia.

"Mummy come too!" Said Ethan.

"Er, I don't think..." Protested Zoe-Max loved it on the trampoline-but she didn't.

"Come on, Zo!" Max encouraged her.

"Okay." Sighed Zoe, seeing that she didn't have much choice.

She made her way onto the trampoline and promptly sat down.

"The point of being on a trampoline is you actually have to jump on it." Max prompted. "Stand up!"

Zoe stood up, wobbly on her feet.

Max took her hand. "Come on, let's jump together."

Zoe took her fiancée's hand and gingerly jumped. Max had jumped a lot higher, so Zoe slipped and Max landed on top of her.

"Geroff!" Zoe shrieked.

Max saw his opportunity and took it, by beginning to tickle Zoe. She began to shriek, loudly.

"I am going to kill you." She growled, after eventually fighting Max off.

Sophia looked panicky. "Not really!" Zoe reassured her daughter with a chuckle.

After that, Zoe and Max put their three children to bed, and then went to bed themselves.

"It's been a busy day." Zoe said as she snuggled into Max.

"It has." Agreed Max.

"Max, I was thinking... Maybe we could set a date for the wedding?" Zoe enquired.

"Okay..."

"I was thinking the 20th of August next year, three days before my birthday. That means that we'll be on holiday on my birthday too."

"Okay..."

"Obviously, we need to book our holiday, Disney in Florida." Zoe said, and leaned over Max t get her Ipad, which had somehow ended up on his bedside table instead of hers.

She got the page of Disney hotels and suites she had saved.

"I rather like the look of some of the villas, it can be just us and the kids." She stated.

"Okay."

"This one looks nice!" Zoe said a while later, she was looking at the Treetops villas at Downton Disney.

"Plus it has a hot tub." Max grinned.

"Ooh yes! Should we book this one then?" Zoe asked, after much discussion.

"Yeah, okay." Max replied.

Zoe booked the hotel, which took quite a while.

But, eventually, it was complete. Zoe had a few phone calls to make the next day, but it was pretty straightforward, as booking hotels went.

"We're lucky we got it for so soon. Next we have to book the beach. And obviously someone to marry us." Zoe stated.

"Marry us?" Max frowned.

"Duh, do the ceremony." Zoe explained.

"Oh, okay."

"August is a very popular time to get married on the beach I imagine, so we'll just have to cross our fingers."

"And toes!" Max laughed.

"I am not going that far." Zoe giggled.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Nerves Of A Nightmare

Zoe was drowning, and all around her floated people. Max, her Dad, her Mum, Sophia, Ethan, Maddie. A terrible screaming sounded in her ears, and an echo asked her was all of this right? Was she trapping herself? The screaming got louder, louder, louder...

The Clinical Lead awoke with a start.

"What happened?" Max came into her line of vision.

"I-I..." Zoe gasped, and burst into tears.

Max pulled her close. "It's okay, I'm here."

"You were dying, Max! You were drowning! And the twins and Maddie were drowning too." Zoe sobbed. "And there was this voice asking me if this was right, you and me.

"It's your subconscious, you're scared, and it's coming out in your dreams." Max explained.

"But I'm not scared... much." She sniffled.

"It's natural to be scared. It's a big thing, Zoe."

"I know, the nightmare was horrible." The doctor sniffed, burying her head in his chest.

"It's not going to happen, Zoe. Us dying, I mean."

"I know. And I'm scared that something will happen on our wedding day."

"It won't, it will be perfect, just like you." Max assured her.

"Hmm."

"It will, though!" Max said.

"What's the time?" Zoe enquired.

"Quarter to six."

"No point in going back to sleep, then." Zoe decided.

"But it's a Sunday!"

"Do our three children think like that?"

"No."

"Well then." Zoe thought this was reasonable.

"Zoe, when are we going to clear out the spare room?" The porter asked. The spare room was a mess, and it really needed tidying up, but Zoe had been avoiding the subject and had shut Max up when he talked about it.

"Dunno." Zoe stuck her bottom lip out like a grumpy teen.

"Well we have to at some point." He reasoned.

"I know. I want more cuddles."

"I want never gets."

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Later on in the day, Zoe was still mulling over her bad dream.

"Zoe? What's up?" Her mum asked.

"I had a bad dream last night." Zoe sighed.

"About what?"

"Me and Max, I'm wondering whether to go through with it." Her daughter replied.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you still feel excited as you did when he proposed about marrying him?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no question," Alice answered, shoving Sam off the sofa and moving closer to her daughter. "You should marry him."

"If you put it like that..." A smile crept onto Zoe's face.

"I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're with him or the children."

"I agree with you there, Mum. Thank you for the talk." Zoe smiled.

"That's what I'm here for."


	23. Chapter 23-Third Time Lucky?

Chapter 23

A couple of months later...

Zoe and Max's wedding day had been set: The 20th of August 2016 at eleven o'clock at the beach in Holby, Wyvern. Their holiday/honeymoon had been booked in Florida as well, with a first class flight booked for the day after the wedding, the 21st. The only thing left was Zoe dresses, one for the wedding and one for the after party, and also Max and his best man (Lofty) needed suits, too.

"I can't wait to marry you." Zoe said to Max for the millionth time.

"I can't either." Answered Max.

"Are you looking forward to London today? I hope I find the right dress." Said the CL.

"You could wear a bin bag and still look stunning." Max complimented her.

"Yes but I want to make you faint with amazement when you see me in my dress, I love you so much, and I want to make our wedding day a day we'll never forget." Zoe replied, and gave him a kiss. Max kissed her back.

"I love you too, Zoe." The porter answered, squeezing her hand. "And I don't want to faint."

"Well, if you do, there will be plenty of medical staff to help!" Zoe chuckled.

"That's true!" Answered Max.

"We need to get going," Said his fiancée, checking her watch. "It's eight o'clock already and we need to meet the others at the train station for half past nine." With that, she hopped off the bed and went into the playroom/nursery.

Sophia and Madison were watching Princess Sophia on the Disney Channel, and Ethan was playing with his train set.

"Right, who wants want for breakfast?" Zoe enquired.

"Blueberry wheat things." Said Ethan.

"Coo flakes." Madison said.

"Toast!" Said Sophia.

"Okey doke." Their Mum answered, and switched the TV off, a signal for them to go into their parent's room in order to get dressed..

The family got sorted.

"Zoe, what time will you be back?" Zoe's Mum asked.

"I have no idea." Shrugged her daughter. "Are you sure that you don't want to come?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Alice nodded. "Besides, my outfit and everything is picked out, and someone needs to keep an eye on Sam!" she said, ruffling the Lab's golden fur.

Sam wagged his tail, bathing in the attention. When Alice had ceased to fuss him, he put his paw up.

Zoe rolled her eyes fondly. "You soppy dog! It's time for your morning walk-walks!"

At the mention of a walk, Sam's ears perked up.

"You know what that means!" Chuckled Alice.

"He does!" The other woman smiled. "Come on then." She encouraged her pet.

Sam's paws click-clicked into the hall after her. After a quick search, Zoe found Sam's lead, clipped it onto his collar, and grabbed her coat.

"I'm just taking the dog out!" She called.

The Clinical Lead took Sam out for a brisk walk around the block-thankfully, he didn't empty his bowels-she'd forgotten the bags!

"I'm back!" She called as she stepped through the front door.

Sam tugged at his lead, wanting to be unclipped. Zoe obliged. "Go on then, you dafty!"

She made her way into the kitchen, where her three children were sat in the highchairs, eating.

"How many pieces of toast has Sophia eaten?" Zoe asked Max.

Sophia, who was eating, tried to draw the number two in the air.

"That's correct." Max nodded.

"Well done, Soph!" Zoe praised.

Madison was being spoonfed some cornflakes by Alice, but her eyes kept shutting of their own accord.

"Sleepeating." Ethan observed.

"Yes, she is. She can sleep on the train, though." Said Max.

"Lazy Mad." Sophia chipped in, her toast now finished.

Zoe snorted in amusement.

"Very ladylike." Max said.

"Shurrup! It's funny!" laughed his fiancée.

The five of them finished their breakfast, and got sorted, and eventually, made their way to the train station.

Robyn, Lofty, Tess, Rebecca, her two children, Connie, Rita, and Grace were meeting them at the station. Connie wanted to come with them because she wanted to get Grace some birthday presents, plus she'd keep an eye on Zoe and Rebecca's children if needs be. Rita was now in a relationship with Connie and had insisted on coming along for the ride. Rebecca, as maid of honour, had come with her children, Jake and Danielle, to get her dress, as were Robyn and Tess.

"Mum, can Connie help me with my biology homework?" Zoe heard Danielle Parkerson before she saw her.

"She can!" Zoe informed the 14 year old. "How are you?"

"She's not happy." Rebecca answered for her daughter. "She's got biology homework."

"As I've heard. What's it on?" Her colleague asked.

"The heart." Danielle replied.

"Definitely Connie's department then." Smiled Zoe, and shivered slightly. "It's chilly today!"

"Well it is November." Robyn appeared behind them.

"Morning." Zoe said.

Robyn chatted with Rebecca for a while, and Zoe snuggled into Max.

"Gracie, don't run! You'll slip on the ice!" Zoe heard Connie scolding her daughter.

"She's fine, Connie!" Rita assured her.

"Well when she slips over and breaks her neck she won't be." Connie snapped, and then spotted Zoe.

"Zoe!" Grace shot into the Clinical Lead's arms.

"Hi, Gracie!" Zoe gave the girl a hug. "Is your Mum being over protective?"

Rita answered for her. "She is."

"Shut up, Rita. Your pixie ears have gone red."

Grace rolled her eyes as her parents bickered. "They are like ten year olds!"

"Even I'm not that bad." Said Jake, Rebecca's youngest.

Tess arrived soon afterwards, and the party huddled together in order to keep warm.

When the train arrived, Zoe made her way to the normal class seats.

"Oh no you don't" Said Connie, steering her colleague towards first class where everyone else was piling in.

"Wha?" Zoe asked, confused.

"Rebecca and I booked it, our treat for you. And us, of course. They do great champagne." Connie replied.

"But why?"

"Zoe, you're going to get married, and this day could be very special for you as you're looking for a wedding dress." Connie replied simply.

"Thank you!" Zoe beamed.

The two made their way down the first class carriage, which fortunately was not moving yet, to find their significant others.

"Did you know about this?" Zoe asked, sitting down next to Max.

"Of course, we all did!"

"You did very well to keep it from me!" Zoe praised.

Later on...

It was almost three o'clock. Robyn, Tess, Rebecca, Zoe, and the children had trailed around London, going into every bridal shop in sight.

"This is my third try at trying to find _the_ perfect dress and I still haven't found it." Zoe grumbled. They had found themselves at Selfridges, and were browsing the foodhall.

"I'm hungry" Whined Sophia.

"Okay, well there's not much in the way of a queue at the moment so why don't we stop for a cuppa and a slice of cake?" Zoe suggested.

"That's very nice of you" Said Tess

"Who said I was paying?"

Later on, when food had been consumed, Robyn made a suggestion :"How about you look for wedding dresses here?"

"That's a good idea!" Zoe realised.

They all went up to the wedding dress section.

Zoe browsed the rails of extremely expensive dresses, nothing in particular catching her eye. She was just about to give up when something on the end of the rack caught her attention.

"Wow!" She breathed, falling in love.

"Found something you like?" Enquired Rebecca.

"Not as much as Max!" Robyn chipped in.

"Ha ha. This might come a very close second." The consultant replied.

The dress in question was cream and strapless, and at the waist was a collection of flowers, which were coloured red and gold.

"Isn't it bad luck to have red and white together at a wedding?" Connie frowned.

Zoe shrugged. "I love the colour red-and this dress. I've found my perfect wedding dress." She stated.

She tried it on-but not without the help of Rebecca!

Zoe came out of the dressing room.

"You look stunning, Zo!" Said Tess.

Zoe gazed into the full length mirror. She had to admit that the dress looked pretty good on her. "Do you think Max will like it?" She asked quietly.

"Of course he will! Zoe, that dress could have been made just for you." Connie said.

"I love it." Zoe agreed.

She purchased the dress, and a few other things in preparation for the wedding.

Later on, when they were all travelling home, Sophia, Ethan, and Grace asleep, Zoe turned to Max.

"I've really enjoyed today." She confessed. "I found my dress!"

"I found mine and Lofty's suits, too." Max said.

"Can I have a sneaky peek?" Zoe asked.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that's bad luck." The porter replied.

"Fair enough, although I think it's meant to be bad luck if you see my dress..." Said Zoe.

"I'm sure you'll look amazing."

"I hope so."


	24. Chapter 24-The Wedding Part 1

Chapter 24

Ten months later...

An alarm buzzed in Zoe's ear. Sleepily, she fumbled around in order to switch it off.

Sun streamed through the partly open curtains. Zoe yawned and checked the time on her phone. 6:20AM. She was getting married today.

She wasn't at home-she was at the Seashell hotel, just across the road from Holby Beach, where she and Max were getting married.

There was a knock at the door, causing Zoe to groan. She had told her sister Lily, Robyn, and Rebecca, who were in charge of her hair and makeup, to not disturb her until twenty to seven.

"Mummy!" Called a voice. It was either Sophia, Madison, or Ethan, who were staying in another room with Tess.

"Come in..." Zoe murmured.

There was a clicking sound, then it went quiet. Zoe opened her eyes warily. "Where are my little monkeys?" She thought.

Sophia launched herself onto the bed. "Good morning to you too, sweetie." Zoe said, her voice not without a hint of sarcasm.

"You and Daddy love each other, don't you?" Asked the three year old.

"Correct. That's why we're getting married" Her Mum smiled.

Sophia nodded. "So it's forever?"

"Yes. But some people get married and they think it's forever, but it isn't. Choose who you love wisely, Soph." Zoe advised.

"Okay."

"Anyway, go and brush your teeth, Auntie Robyn will be here soon."

"Yay!" Sophia grinned, her smile a mile wide.

Sophia brushed her teeth, whilst Zoe gathered her thoughts together and put her contact lenses in.

There was another knock at the door. Lily, Robyn, and Rebecca burst in.

"Hi!" Zoe smiled.

"It's your big day!" Said Rebecca, and gave Zoe a hug, which the other woman returned.

"I'm so nervous" The CL confessed.

"Don't be." Said Lily, getting a camera out. She and her husband, Adam, were professional photographers, and had agreed to take pictures at Zoe and Max's wedding, but Lily wanted to capture Zoe's moments of preparation.

"Not yet! We haven't even begun to get ready!" Said Zoe.

"A good photographer knows that even the smallest moments can be the most precious." Her younger sibling replied.

"Since when did you get all deep?" Zoe laughed.

"Dunno. I guess I'm just soppy!"

"No that's Zoe when she cries at Marley and Me." Rebecca chipped in.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you Becks?"

"Nope!" Rebecca laughed.

"Right, Zoe, first of all, let's get you into your dress." Ordered Robyn.

"Okay." Zoe nodded.

Robyn got Zoe's wedding dress out of the wardrobe.

"Wow!" Sophia gasped-she hadn't seen the dress up close till now.

Robyn hung the dress on the doorframe of the room.

Sophia was enchanted with her mother's dress. She gazed up to it in awe.

"Take a picture!" Zoe said to Lily. Her sister was already on it, snapping away.

Zoe got her dress on and then sat down at the dressing table.

"You could go like that" Teased Rebecca.

"As if." Scoffed her boss, as Robyn got the correct makeup out of a large bag.

Zoe's makeup didn't take very long-her hair however, was a different matter. It was going to be loosely curled, and hung in loose ringlets, but Zoe was quite fidgety.

"Mummy is a fidget bottom." Said Ethan, who was now awake. Tess, who was doing her own makeup, began to giggle.

Zoe smiled, desperately trying to refrain from laughing as Rebecca had the curling iron in her hand-and a lock of Zoe's hair in the other.

"That's very true." Rebecca said.

Eventually, all of Zoe's bridesmaids, and Zoe herself was ready.

Robyn, Tess, and Lily's dresses were a very light dusty rose pink. Rebecca's dress was a slightly darker pink. Tess had declined to wear a flower crown due to her short hair, but the others all had one.

Poppy, Amy, Madison, and Sophia were flower girls. They had crowns of flowers on their heads and Sophia and Madison, the youngest, had baskets of flowers to scatter down the aisle. Ethan was a pageboy, and was wearing a suit, which had taken a lot of persuasion!

Eventually, they were all ready.

"You look amazing, Zoe!" Alice said, who'd just arrived.

"Thank you, Mum! Are you sure I don't look too short?" Zoe asked.

"Nope!" Lily answered for her Mum.

"Lily. You're two years younger than me, but you're still taller." Protested her elder sister.

"Point taken!" Smiled Lily. "Now it's quarter to eleven, and the ceremony starts in half an hour! Let's go and get something to eat!"

"We've just had breakfast, Lily!" Said Robyn.

"I'm hungry!" Sophia said.

"You've started something now!" Said the bride to be.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-Today Was A Fairytale

**A/N**

**Fluffiness warning! This is a lot more cutsey than I expected haha! Also there's an A/N**

**at the bottom, please read :-)**

**Reviews welcome as this has definitely been my favourite chapter to write! (I now I've said that before but this one definitely tops all of them!**

**Laura xx**

"I would have loved to have a limo or something for us to go to the ceremony in..." Zoe mused.

"There's no point though, as it's just across the road." The doctor turned around to see Charlie.

The Clinical Lead simply smiled and gave him a hug.

"You look amazing, Zoe." Said the nurse.

"You don't look too bad, either." Zoe laughed.

"Right" Tess said, clapping her hands. "Let's get you out there and married!"

"Okay" Said Zoe, taking Charlie's arm.

As instructed, Sophia and Madison stood in front of their mother with their flower baskets. Poppy and Amy also did. Ethan stood next to his younger sister.

Robyn, Tess, and Lily arranged themselves behind Zoe, and then Rebecca after them.

Two of the hotel staff opened the doors of the hotel for the party.

Zoe took a deep breath and made her way down the steps with Charlie. She could see the wedding arch, decorated with roses, and either side lots of the hospital staff and her family all sat down on white chairs.

Leading to the wedding arch was a blue carpet, Max and Zoe's joint choice. The main reason that Zoe had insisted on a carpet was to wear a very glittery pair of white heels-they'd sink in the sand otherwise!

They went across the road and then, when Zoe checked that everything was in order, began their walk down the aisle. Sophia, Poppy and Amy went first, scattering flower petals.

Zoe and Charlie went next, with the bridesmaids.

Zoe could see her future husband, standing with Lofty. To her surprise, Max was wearing a blue waistcoat.

The doctor held her breath, waiting for Max to turn and look at her. The sea was calm, and there was a slight breeze. It was warm, but not too warm for the temperature to be uncomfortable.

Zoe kept an eye on her flower girls, who were doing an excellent job of scattering the petals.

"Wow!" The Clinical Lead heard a gasp, and looked up to see Max, an expression of wonder on his face.

"You look amazing" Max informed Zoe when she got to the end of the aisle.

"Thank you. You do too." Zoe replied, a smile tugging at her lips, Max looked extremely handsome.

The female celebrant started the ceremony, and the engaged couple stood in front f the congregation.

After a while, the time came for Zoe and Max to say their vows. Instead of the celebrant reading vows out and then the couple repeating them, they had devised their own.

Sophia handed her Mother Max's wedding ring and Zoe began.

"Max: The person who has taught me a lot of lessons, who has been my light in the darkness and a wonderful Daddy to my children. I would not have got through the last year without you, and I love you unconditionally, for better or worse."

"On this day, I give you my heart, my promise, that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together." She said, tears in her eyes. She then slipped Max's wedding ring onto his finger.

Max beamed back at her, and Sophia handed him Zoe's ring. Max then began t speak.

"Zoe. The woman I've loved ever since you borrowed me that lighter, since you asked me if I was new. The woman who is my best friend, and a lovely Mum to Sophia, Ethan and Madison. The woman who snores, but I don't have the heart to tell you to shut up because you look so cute." At this, Zoe blushed.

"On this day, I give you my heart, my promise, that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together." he finished, and then slipped Zoe's ring onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The celebrant said.

Zoe threw her arms around her hi=husband and gave him a smacking great kiss.

When they broke apart, Max grinned. "I love you Mrs Walker-Hanna."

"I love you too Mr Walker-Hanna." Zoe beamed.

The newly married couple then walked back up the aisle together, confetti all around them.

Then it was time for photographs. But, before the picture taking could begin, Sophia started a game of tag with Maddie.

"Girls, come back!" Zoe groaned, the pair were dangerously close to the sea.

Her daughters didn't hear, they instead started a tickle fight.

"I'm coming to get you!" Said Zoe on impulse, slipping off her glittering shoes, keeping her dress well off the sand, and taking off after her daughters.

Maddie squealed in mock terror when she realized she was being chased. "No Mummy!"

"Yes, we have to have some photos taken now!" Said Zoe, breathless.

"Fine!" Sophia said grumpily.

Zoe swept her daughters up into her arms, and carried them both back to the wedding party.

Max shook his head at his daughters. "You cheeky pair!"

"They sure are!" Zoe agreed.

"You can be cheeky as well" Max reasoned.

"Ha ha." Zoe replied, and gave him a kiss to shut him up. "I guess I can be quite cheeky. Now come on, photo time!"

A few hours later...

The wedding party was now back at the hotel, and they were in a large, airy room. They all sat down at various tables ready for the dinner.

Zoe, Max, Ethan, Sophia, Madison, Robyn, Rebecca and the other bridesmaids sat at the head table, along with Alice.

"I'm so comfy I can't bear to move." Said the doctor. Max pulled her close.

"We'll have to move soon, we have to dance together." he said.

"Hmm." Zoe answered. "You do know that I'm likely to get ever so slightly drunk tonight?"

"It did cross my mind."

"Don't let me drink too much, I don't fancy having a hangover on the plane tomorrow!" The doctor answered.

"I won't let you get any further than tipsy, I promise!" Max laughed.

"How do you know when I'm tipsy?"

"You start to kiss me and cuddle me, and once you tried to lick my ear." he answered.

"Oh, okay!" Zoe said, slightly confused.

"No, you won't remember the ear licking," Chuckled Max, reading her mind. "The next morning you woke up with a horrible hangover, I bet you remember that?"

"Wasn't it Robyn's birthday party?" Zoe asked.

"Got it in one." Her husband replied.

Suddenly a crowd of people burst through the door. Zoe got up. "Mo, Adele! I thought you couldn't come?"

"Of course we could, we wanted it to be a surprise!" Mo replied, and gave Zoe a hug.

"And there's someone else." Mary Claire turned Zoe to face Fletch. As soon as she saw him, Zoe gave the nurse a hug so tight that he could barely breathe.

"Careful, Zo!" Fletch said after the Clinical Lead eventually let him go. "I'll be down to the ED if you had squeezed me any tighter!"

"Sorry! How are you, and the kids?" Zoe enquired, and the two fell into conversation.

"Poor Fletch!" Laughed Dixie. "Zoe will give him the Spanish Inquisition!"

"What's that?" Ethan asked.

Dixie panicked-she didn't know herself what it meant!

After Zoe had peppered Fletch with a thousand and one questions, she greeted the rest of the upstairs staff.

She went over to Jac and Jonny.

"I'm surprised old Grumpyguts came" Zoe remarked to Jonny.

"I only came because there's free food." Jac insisted.

"Mummy came because she wanted to see you!" Emma butted in.

"Emma!" Jac scolded her daughter.

"Oh, so you do have a heart, then? It's lovely to see you all the same" Smiled Zoe. Jac gave a half smile back.

"I'll admit, I remember hearing Tweedledum and Tweedledee gossiping about you and Max, and I didn't think it would last. But it did, so congratulations." The consultant said grudgingly.

"Thank you." The other woman answered.

"By the way, by Tweedledum and Tweedledee she means Mo and Adele." Jonny explained.

"I did wonder." Laughed Zoe, and made her way back to Mary Claire.

After Zoe had chatted with some of the other guests, she made her way back to Max.

"Good chinwag?" He asked as his wife sat down.

"Definitely!" Zoe smiled with satisfaction.

A while later.

It was now evening, and almost time for Zoe and Max's first dance.

"All right everyone, may I interrupt you for a few minutes?" Asked Fletch, who was the DJ for the night, Zoe had no idea why or how, she'd foolishly left that to Max.

"It's time for Max and Zoe's first dance, but first I believe that this little lady wants to make a speech?" Fletch turned to Sophia, and handed her the mic.

"Um, hello." Said the three year old. "I just wanted to say that I love my mum and dad very much, and that today is the best day of my life, because everyone I love is here, and also because there are strawberries dipped in chocolate, they're my favourite. Seeing Mummy and Daddy happy together makes me happy, although Madison says it's yucky."

After she'd finished, Sophia handed the mic back to Fletch and ran back to her Mum.

Happy, surprised tears filled Zoe's eyes. She had no idea that Sophia was planning on making that speech, and she felt incredibly proud.

"I'm so proud of you." She said to her daughter, and picked her up.

Sophia gazed into her Mother's eyes. "Thank you. I was scared."

"I could tell, you did very well." Zoe praised.

The song that Zoe and Max had picked for their first dance began to play. Someone tapped Zoe on the shoulder, it was Max.

"Come on, Spiderman." He smiled.

"All right, Mary Jane." Zoe grinned, and set Sophia down.

"Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale..."

Max waltzed Zoe around, the pair of them swept up in the moment, and in total and utter love.

"I love you, you know Max." Zoe said after the dance had ended.

"I know you do, I love you too." Max answered.

The End! (Well, almost!)

**A/N**

**So this is the official end of the fic, but I'm also writing an epilogue to this as well, which will be up soon as chapter 26.**

**I also don't own the above lyrics.**

**Laura xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-Ten Years On

**A/N**

**Okay so this is the last chapter of this fic, but I'm planning on writing a series of one shots set in this universe, as I know lots of you like it! It's basically going to be different points in Zoe, Max, and their children's lives etc, I hope you like them! I'm also not sure if they're going to be all in a series or not yet, aha!  
**

**I'd also like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, it means the world! **

**Laura xxx**

**Ten years later...**

Zoe Walker-Hanna's alarm went off, at precisely 6:30AM.

"Max... turn it off..." She mumbled, burying her face into her pillow, not wanting to wake up. She reached out to nudge him, but she was met with nothing.

Her eyes flew open in a panic. Where was he?!

"Happy Anniversary, Zoe."

"Umm?" Zoe asked, blinking and turning over.

Max was stood there, with a tray full of her favourite breakfast treats.

"Morning." Zoe grinned, getting her glasses on to inspection the food.

Max placed the tray on the bed and sat down next to Zoe.

"Happy Anniversary." His wife smiled, and kissed him.

"Ah, ah, ah, we do have children to consider." Max said when Zoe tried to push him back on the bed.

She pouted. "Moody teenagers, more like!"

"Very true. Now eat."

"Bossy."

"Er, you are the bossy one in this house and I've put up with it for ten years!" Max protested.

"Ten years." Zoe chuckled, in between mouthfuls of Belgian waffle. "I can't believe it, it doesn't seem ten minutes ago that you proposed!"

"I agree! I still love you as much as I did when I first saw you." Max smiled, and gave her another kiss.

"Have you got a lighter I can borrow?" Zoe quoted the first words that he'd said to her.

Max laughed. "I was very forward, and you just couldn't resist!"

"I fell hook, line and sinker." The doctor smiled.

"That you did, it took a while though!" Max smiled. "Are we taking the kids to work today?"

"No, we're only working a half shift, remember? It is our anniversary!" Zoe answered.

"I thought you had a meeting?" Max asked.

"I managed to rearrange it for this morning, with my wonderful powers of persuasion!" The doctor answered smugly.

"That must have taken some doing?"

"Nah, I just told them point blank that it was my tenth wedding anniversary and I wanted to spend the day with my family, not at work!"

"Fair enough!"

A while later...

After Zoe had a shower, she dried her hair, got dressed, put on some makeup, and went downstairs.

The only one out of her three children awake was twelve year old Madison.

"Morning Mum" She smiled, briefly looking up from her tablet.

"Morning Mads." Zoe dropped a kiss on her daughter's head. "Are the other two awake?"

"Ethan's still snoring but I think Sophia's watching_ Grey's."_

_"Grey's Anatomy?_ I've told your sister that it's rubbish, way too much drama!"

"Yeah and she didn't speak to you for days." Maddie said.

"Well if she enjoys it, she enjoys it. You, Mrs, are a nagger." Max wandered into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoe rolled her eyes. "Will you three be okay here on your own? We're only in for the morning." She asked Madison.

"We'll be fine." Her daughter smiled. "Happy Anniversary, by the way."

"Thank you." Smiled Zoe.

Max slid an arm around his wife's waist and kissed her. Zoe kissed him back, much to the disgust of their youngest.

"Ew! Seriously, get a room! It was bad enough on Valentine's Day last year and you packed us off to Rebecca's!" Maddie groaned.

"You'll be like it when you get a boyfriend." Teased Zoe.

"Not for a few years yet." Max said worriedly.

"Boys are idiots." Muttered Madison. "You won't have to worry about that for a few years."

"I thought that at your age. It all changed in sixth form." Chuckled Zoe. "Anyway, enough reminiscing. Are you going back to bed?"

"No, I had a banana and a glass of milk for breakfast, before you start to worry about that as well!" Maddie answered.

"Okay, well we'll be going in a minute." Said her mum.

Madison gave her a hug. "I love you Mum."

"I love you too." Replied the elder, and hugged Maddie just a little tighter.

"Come on." Said Max.

"I need to see the twins first." Zoe replied as she released Maddie.

The doctor went upstairs and checked on her two older children.

Ethan was still asleep. Sophia, however, was awake and watching Grey's on her laptop.

"Bye, Soph. Dad and I are off now." Said Zoe.

Sophia paused the programme and turned her attention to her Mum. "Okey doke, you're only doing a half day today, right?"

"Yep." Zoe confirmed.

Sophia gave her Mum a hug. "Bye bye, have a good shift."

"I've got a meeting this morning." Said her Mum, making a face. "Thank you anyway, though. Be good and keep an eye on your brother and sister."

"Will do."

Zoe and Max got into Zoe's Audi, as much as Max had tried to persuade her to buy a Mercedes, she still insisted on a TT.

A lot had changed over ten years. Charlie and Tess had retired to France together, as friends they insisted although Zoe suspected different. Lily and Ethan had their own practice on the edge of Holby, where Robyn and Lofty now worked.

Connie and Rita were still together, and still at the ED. Cal had moved on, he was now a consultant at St James'.

The biggest surprise had been Louise, who had taken nurses' training and now was a part of the ED team.

Some years back, Max had taken training to become a paramedic and he was now in a team with Dixie and Iain, and new recruit Micky.

Zoe, however, had become Chief Executive Officer of Holby City Hospital. She had been offered the position five or six years ago, by Henrik Hanssen, who had decided to retire. Zoe was shocked, Serena didn't want the position, and Guy had moved on.

Apparently, the fact that Zoe was one of the longest serving doctor in the ED paid a lot towards her being considered for the job. After several weeks of long talks with Max, she had accepted. It wasn't all bad, Zoe shared the role with Jac Naylor.

When they got to the hospital, Max gave Zoe a kiss. "Good luck with the meeting."

"Thank you." Zoe replied as she killed the engine.

They got out of the car and headed their separate ways.

Zoe made her way up to the office. She still worked in the ED, but today she had a meeting, and would only be on the shop floor, as it were, for an hour or so, then her and Max's shift ended.

Speaking of the ED, Rebecca was the new Clinical Lead, and Connie was her deputy.

"Morning" She said to Jac, who was tapping away on her phone.

"Zoe." Jac greeted her. "Ready for the meeting?"

"As I'll ever be." The CEO answered.

"We'll be okay, and I'll get you a drink after our shift ends" Jac promised.

"What happened to your icyness? And A), 12:30 is a bit early in the day even for me, and B), I though you were in for the whole day?" Zoe was confused.

"I do have a heart. And I swapped with someone."

"Not Connie, Zosia, or Mo?" Zoe asked. "They've done enough this week!"

"No, Ollie's offered to do it." Her collegue answered.

"He and Zosia haven't fallen out again?" Zoe sighed. The two doctors had got together a while ago, but often fought like cat and dog.

"No, as far as I know. Jonny and I fight, doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Shrugged Jac.

"I suppose."

The meeting went fairly quickly, much to Zoe's relief.

"I'm glad that's finished." She commented to Jac.

"I agree." Jac replied, checking her phone. "Er, you're needed at the ED. RTC coming in."

"Okay." Zoe said, grabbing her stethoscope and hurrying off.

"Hi, Zo." Rebecca said when she saw her boss. "You okay?"

"RTC? Apparently Connie wants me to help out?"

"Ah yes."

"Okay, see you in a bit. Good luck."

"Thank you, I hope it's not too serious."

The RTC was fairly bad, but all involved survived, much to Zoe's relief. It was a very close call, a young child was caught up in it, and Zoe wasn't sure if she could save them.

She walked out of Resus, her heart beating and her hands shaking slightly. She'd done it again. Saved someone's life. The relief that she felt afterwards and the slight nervousness never left her, despite years as a doctor.

"You okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, fine." Zoe answered. "It wasn't too horrible, was it? Seeing the... the cars and everything, in the RTC?"

"I'm used to it." Max shrugged.

"I guess."

"Did you save the little girl?" Max enquired.

"Just."

"Oh, that's good! Dixie said that it was risky."

"That's an understatement! Anyway, I think I've got some paperwork to do. On the bright side, we've only got an hour or so left. I might make Jac do it." Zoe answered, and then went.

Max chuckled. "You know she'll refuse?"

"Probably!"

The shift ended, and Zoe gathered her things together, switched her computer off, and went downstairs.

"Afternoon" Max greeted Zoe.

"Hey hey, ready for the off?"

"Yep." Max answered, taking her hand.

They got outside, and Zoe made to go to their car. Max stopped her.

"Max! Let's get home!" Zoe protested.

"I thought that Jac was buying you a drink."

"Oh yes." Zoe remembered.

When they got to the pub door, Max put his hands over Zoe's eyes.

"What's going on?" Asked Zoe suspicously.

"SURPRISE!"

Max took his hands away.

Rebecca, Jac, Connie, Rita, Robyn, Lofty, and the rest of Zoe's friends and colleagues were there, the pub was decorated with balloons and there was a big poster saying "Happy 10th Wedding Anniversary Zoe and Max"

"Wow! Who organzied this?" Zoe grinned.

"We did." Zoe turned around to see her three children.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"That's for us to know and for you not to find out, Mum."

"They sent out invites and everything, they've worked very hard on this." Said Max.

"You knew then?" Asked his wife.

"Only some of it."

"Okay." Smiled Zoe. "Thank you, you three." She said to Ethan, Madison, and Sophia.

"That's okay, we wanted to do something special." Answered Sophia.

"It means a lot." Smiled Max.

"Soph made a cake too, but I helped!" Said Maddie.

"Yeah, and you scraped out the bowl when I told you not to!" Her elder sister said.

"Stop arguing about it! You're like a pair of two year olds!" Said their brother.

"I'm so proud of all of them." Said Max.

"Me too." Answered his wife.

"I'm also very proud of you, Zo. You're my best friend, and I love you, a lot. Thank you for the last ten years, they've been the best of my life." Max admitted.

"Mine too, and I love you too." Zoe smiled, and gave him a kiss. "Here's to many more years of being Mr and Mrs Walker-Hanna."


End file.
